Baby I'm a rockstar!
by 1-Miss-Kate1
Summary: When Edward left Bella, Victoria comes back and changes Bella, bella discovers her powers and finds a hidden talent what happens when she bumps into the cullens 5 years later.
1. Changes

**A/N- hey thanks for reading this is my forth story and I'm determined to make this one a good one I kind of disappointed a few people with Be my baby so I am sorry about that, this one will be good, pinky promise.**

**{Disclaimer I don't own anything}**

**1. Changing**

"You don't want me"

"No"

I couldn't believe what he was telling me he must be lying he loves me I know he loves me

"You're lying, you love me and I love you don't do this!" I could see in his eyes that he was mad and there was also determination

"I do not love you do you hear me? You were just a toy to us we didn't love you, I just loved your blood, I was going to kill you but then you got attached convinced that yourself that you loved me, I pitied you, so there's your answer I do not love you"

He just walked away and left me, I was crushed, my life was gone and my heart was shattered. I just lay on the ground and then I heard someone approach.

Could it be him?

"You came back for me" I whispered

"Yes little Bella I came back for you, for me and for my James"

Victoria!

She lifted me off the floor and carried me to my house

She climbed into my bedroom window and laid me on my bed

"Hello Isabella did you miss me? Where's Edward this evening, on his way to avenge you, I would love it if he could see his play thing die before him"

Her words cut me like a knife 'play thing' "You were just a toy" his words flashed in my head/

"He wont be coming he left me, he didn't love me, he didn't want me I was nothing but a mere toy, he left me alone and wouldn't care if I died so please just do it put me out of my misery and give him what he wants"

I was begging her for death; Edward didn't want me I had nothing to live for anymore my life was over.

"He left you? Well this does change things, but wait he doesn't want you alive I could do the one thing so that your not alive but you will still be there and you can live with this pain forever"

I was confused but then I dawned on me what she was saying, she was going to change me, I would have to live an eternity without Edward.

Before I could protest she had pinned me down and attacked my neck

I felt her razor sharp teeth pierce my skin, I screamed out then the burning began it started in my hands but then covered my whole body

It was the worst pain I have a ever felt, the pain for James' bite was nothing compared to this I would take that pain a million times over and not complain at all not even whimper.

I lost all concept of time, I felt like I had lay there for years the pain never got better just worse, there was no relief.

Then it started to get better, slowly but surely it got better the pain started to vanish from my fingertips and my heartbeat increased more than ever, I thought it would slam through my chest at any moment.

Then after one more thud my heart stopped

Pure silence

And the pain started to disappear till eventually it was gone.

I lay there for I don't know how long

Then I opened my eyes, I was in my bedroom, I could see everything very clearly the dust particles, the chips on the wallpaper even a very small spider in the corner of the room.

I could smell the moss of the woods just past the house and the coffee from the pot downstairs

Shit Charlie

I could feel someone next to me

I could hear their heartbeat, Charlie

But where is the bloodlust that the Cullen's told me about

I don't feel the need to attack my father

"Bella are you awake" I turned to look at my father.

"Oh Bella I have been worried sick, I came home and you were lay in bed screaming I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't I didn't call the doctor because it didn't look like this was something a doctor could solve, Bella what's wrong with you" how do I explain to my father that I am not human, that I'm a vampire, only one way

"Dad this is going to be a lot to take in but you need to believe me, I'm a vampire, the Cullen's were vampires, Victoria bit me and now I am one of them" his face paled

"A …. Vampire?"

"Yes dad I'm a vampire don't be scared please don't be scared I wont hurt you I couldn't hurt you you're my dad I love you"

"Baby girl I'm not scared of you, this is just a lot to take in, Billy and Jake told stories about their legends and the cold ones but I didn't think they were real just silly legends, does that mean werewolf's exist as well?"

"I'm not sure dad I mean if the cold ones exist I guess there is a chance that there are also werewolf's but I don't really know"

We sat there for hours just talking about vampires, I told him everything, how I wouldn't age, bloodlust well my lack of bloodlust, I told him all about the Cullen's, he was mad at first but he calmed down.

After about 3 hours he yawned "dad go to bed I'll be here tomorrow I promise" "ok Bella I'll see you in the morning?" he said it more of a question than a statement "dad I'll be here I swear".

When he left I felt a small tickle in my throat, it was an annoying little itch that I couldn't scratch, it could only mean one thing.

I was thirsty, so I jumped out of the window and ran into the forest.

It was the first time I had ran as a vampire, it was exciting to say the least, it was such a rush to see the trees whipping past me.

Then I caught the scent it smelled delicious I ran towards it.

A pack of mountain lions near a stream I let my senses take over.

I pinned the closest lion and dug my teeth into its skin and sucked its blood dry, the feeling of the blood flooding down my throat was delicious.

After I drank 3 more, just to be sure, I ran back home.

When I was back in my room I decided to look in the mirror for the first time, to say I was shocked would be an understatement.

The woman looking back at me was nothing like plain Bella Swan, no this woman's hair was slightly longer and silkier, her cheek bones were more prominent and her lips were pink and full, she has curves in all the right places, her chest was full and then her eyes, they were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen but they surprised me more than anything,

They were not gold or red they were violet with swirls of green nothing like any vampire she had ever seen, she always wondered what it would be like to be a vampire but she never expected this.

Then she saw her clothes ripped and covered with blood, she looked terrible in these clothes, she just stared at the clothes then to her surprise the clothes just changed, they were clean and had no rips.

Was this her power, she decided to experiment

She looked at her hair and imagined it curly,

And so in a matter of seconds it was curly, this was Bella's power she could change things to what she wanted.

She spent the whole night playing with her power

Changing clothes, hairstyles and she even discovered she could make herself look human, obviously more beautiful than other humans but human skin; she could create the illusion of a human.

This could work to her advantage, she could still go to school without anyone suspecting anything.

Then her alarm clock rang, she looked out of the window and much to her surprise it was morning and a sunny day in Forks.

Would she go to school? She could use her power not to sparkle and she didn't want human blood.

So the answer was yes she would go to school.

She looked in the mirror and gave herself a human look, she also looked in one of the fashion magazines and changed into one of the outfits in the magazine, a pair of leather tight pants and a tight red tank top with a leather jacket and black heels.

New Bella, new look.

She would show Edward that she didn't need him, she could live without him.


	2. Hidden Talents

**A/N- thanks for the reviews I think we can do better than 2 though please tell me what you think and thanks for reading.**

**{Disclaimer I don't own anything}**

**2. Hidden Talent **

I pulled into the school parking lot with ten minutes to spare but I wanted to make an entrance so I sat in my truck and waited for the parking lot to fill up a little.

Five minutes later the parking lot was practically full, this would be the perfect time for an entrance.

I stepped out of my truck, pulled my bag pack out and strutted towards school.

All eyes were on me and the whispers began

"Is that Bella Swan"

"She looks fine; I bet you five bucks I can tap that ass by the end of the month"

"Where's Edward do you think she did this for him" that one hurt the most.

I arrived at my class with five minutes to spare and took my seat at the back.

The class began and ten minutes in Mike Newton slipped me a note

_This boy just doesn't give up!_

**Bella  
you look hot  
where's Edward  
if he's out of the picture how about me and you hook up  
have some fun  
**

_What an ass_

**Mike  
Edward left  
just because he's out of the picture  
doesn't mean your in the picture  
have fun on your own Newt **

I passed him the note back and shock overtook his face  
I chuckled darkly and continued to listen to Mr. Banner

The day continued in the same fashion

Lots of hormonal teenagers passing me notes asking me to 'hook up' with them.

Lunch came around in no time I walked into the cafeteria and all eyes rested on me, it felt like the first day all over again

_The first day that I met __**them **_

Stop! Bella don't think about them new Bella

I sat at their old table by myself, but not for long

Angela, Jessica, Lauren and Mike joined me

"Wow Bella you look so different what happened" Angela said I always liked her she is always so polite

"yes Bella what happened, is it really Bella because no offence but Bella Swan was so plain and dull and you your kind of ok I guess" and then there is Lauren, no tact at all.

"Yes it's me and thanks for the comment I'm glad I got you and your extended vocabulary's approval, I'll just have to live with being kind of ok I guess" I smiled sweetly whilst the rest of the table held back chuckles.

"How dare you speak to me like that who do you think you are? You are nothing special"

I stood up and towered over her, she looked scared and the whole cafeteria went silent

"I believe I am Isabella Marie Swan and don't you forget that and if I am nothing special then why the hell did you come straight over to my table now don't you ever speak to me like that again you got it?" she nodded vigorously "good" I sat back in my seat and the cafeteria arrupted into whispers and gossip.

At the end of the day I was walking to my seat when I noticed a poster for a singing contest in Port Angeles this evening and the winner won a record deal, that's something old Bella would never do, so new Bella is going to do it.

I was trying to decide on a song, I wanted something that would express my feelings but also sound good at the same time.

After I decided on the song I picked my outfit, sticking with the biker chick theme I imagined black skinny jeans with a glitter skull on the back with a tight T-shirt that had 'bite me' written across the front and I wore knee length boots.

Jessica and Angela turned up at my house just as I finished my makeup which was smoky and sexy, my hair was back combed with red streaks, and I looked hot.

We made our way over to the club when we got to the front the security guard asked if we would be drinking, we said no and he stamped a underage stamp on all our hands and we went inside.

When inside I put my name down and listened to the other performers

There was some serious competition

Then it was my turn

I walked on to the stage there was cat calls and applause

The music began so I started to sing

_**You hit me once  
i hit you back  
you gave a kick  
i gave a slap  
you smashed a plate  
over my head  
then i set fire to our bed**_

you hit me once  
i hit you back  
you gave a kick  
i gave a slap  
you smashed a plate  
over my head  
then i set fire to our bed

My black eye guess  
no shirt on  
your all i see  
no place  
your slaps dont stick  
your kicks dont hit  
so we remain the same  
well love sticks sweat drips  
break the lock if it don't fit  
a kick in the teeth is good for some  
a kiss with a fist is better than none  
a-woah a kiss with a fist is better than none

broke your jaw once before spilt your blood upon the floor  
you broke my leg with your touch  
sit back and watch the bed burn  
well love sticks sweat drips  
break the lock if it don't fit  
a kick in the teeth is good for some  
a kiss with a fist is better than none  
a-woah a kiss with a fist is better than none

you hit me once  
i hit you back  
you gave a kick  
i gave a slap  
you smashed a plate over my head  
then i set fire to our bed

you hit me once  
i hit you back  
you gave a kick  
i gave a slap  
you smashed a plate over my head  
then i set fire to our bed

When I finished the whole club gave a standing ovation

I was shocked

I walked over to Jessica and Angela

"Oh my god, Bella I didn't know you were that good you are so going to win"

"Really was it ok?"

"Yes" they said in unison

We laughed and waited for the results

When the host came back onto the stage with the results, I swear if it could my heart would be going ten to the dozen

"and the winner is" everything went into slow motion "Isabella Swan!"

Shit did he just say what I think he said

"Bella what are you doing go up there you won, oh my god, you just got a record deal!!!!"

I just got a record deal! _Shit!_

**Please review Edward next chapter **

**Might do Edward's point of view **

**Tell me what you think so far x**


	3. The band

**A/N- thanks for the positive feedback and thank you for your honest reviews love it, and I'm sorry about the break up it's after new moon and it's an Edward and Bella story so of course they will be reunited and the Charlie thing I think that because Charlie was heartbroken by Renee so he will do anything to keep Bella with him, he loves her and accepts her even if that means she's a vampire. On with the show**

**{Disclaimer I don't own anything}**

**3. The band **

5 years later:

It has been five whole years since I won the singing contest

I now have a band and to say we are famous is an understatement

We have booked a fifty show tour and all of the shows sold out in less than 3 minutes.

Everyone in my band are vampires like myself, it would be difficult to keep the secret with humans, there are 5 of us all together; there's me, Crystal, Felix, Rose and Dean. We are like a family, just like the Cullen's I don't have a problem saying there names now, I'm over them I still love Edward but I know it will never be like it used to be.

Crystal was changed when she was 18, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and she can control the weather, it's always an advantage when we have a show and the sun decides to make an appearance.

Felix used to be a guard in the Volturi but when his mate was Heidi was killed by the leader he left, He had heard of the Cullen's and came to Forks that's when we met. We connected from the beginning because we have both lost the one we love, Felix understands me more than the others.

Rose, well there's not a lot to say about rose, she doesn't remember her change and she is a lot like Alice, nothing could keep that girl still.

Dean I met when I was travelling solo, he was just a lone vampire in the need of a friend we instantly connected and became best friends. He is the closest thing to a brother I have had since Emmet.

I discovered I had more than one power over the years, I have many, I can copy any other vampires powers and turn them on or off when I feel like it, all in all I have more than fifty powers I stopped counting after thirty.

I still live with Charlie when I want to go home I use the teleport power I got from a vampire in London, he has become a lot more at ease with the whole 'hey dad I'm a vampire' thing, he still isn't happy that I hung out with the Cullen's knowing that they are vampires but he accepts that I am sorry.

So here we are present tense in Chicago, just about to go on stage, the place is seriously packed.

I stepped on stage and the crowd went wild

"Hello Chicago we are Baby Bites thank you for coming! We are going to play our best selling single, anyone know rock star?"

The crowd screamed and the music began

_**oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(so) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me**_

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
so no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
so girl get out my face

oh my god I'm going crazy  
maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
everybody in there dazin'  
that's the reason why they're hatin',  
treat us like some superstars  
and only cuz that's what we are  
you know we're going really far  
and ya'll ain't even heard it all

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)

(wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(how) cuz I'm in walkin look like modelin  
(how) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
so no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
so girl get out my face

oh my god I'm going crazy  
maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
everybody in there dazin'  
that's the reason why they're hatin'  
treat us like some superstars  
and only cuz that's what we are  
you know we're going really far  
and ya'll ain't even heard it all

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)

(ladies) we're Baby Bites you know it  
we're not afraid to show it  
we hold our crown and that's right  
it can't stop us now  
the cloud we're on is golden  
they can't fix what's not broken  
don't act like ya'll don't know  
what's bout to happen now

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)

why don't you take a picture? it'll last longer

We all did our final pose and I looked into the audience to see the seven shocked faces of the family I thought I'd never see again

The Cullen's

**What did you think?**

**Kind of boring chapter Edward's point of view next chapter**

**How he found Bella **

**What happens when they reunite.**

**Please review**


	4. Baby come back to me!

**A/N- thank you for the great reviews I love you all**

**{Disclaimer I don't own anything}**

**4. Baby come back to me!**

**EPOV:**

Five years

Five whole years without my Bella

I was a fool to leave her

A naïve, idiotic fool

But I can't go back now, not after all this time

Maybe, just maybe I could go back just to see her

I just want one glance, I need to see her beautiful face, smell her scent and see those mesmerizing brown eyes just one more time and then I will leave her to live her life.

She could have a husband and beautiful children, she wouldn't want to spend eternity how I have to, not having the choice of children, living eternity damned.

With that thought I was running towards Forks at full speed, to see Bella for the last time of my existence.

The next day:

Finally I have arrived outside the Swan residence

I can smell her sweet scent from here

I have missed that smell, as I walk towards the house the smell gets stronger.

I climb the tree as I have many times towards her window, I reach the top and look into the window.

Only to find her bedroom empty and the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in for a while

Where is Bella?

I listened to Charlie's thoughts

_**I wonder how Bell's doing  
I am so very proud of my little girl  
Baby bites  
who would have thought  
I wonder how she's getting to Chicago  
big city she might have to take the bus**_

I got all I needed there

Bella was going to Chicago

Wonder what she's doing there?

Baby bites, isn't that a band?

Is she going to a concert?

A concert full of people I could get really close to her and she would never know, concerts are crowded with people

Ok I need to get a ticket for this show

Of course Alice will know now and she will want to come

And of course if it involves Bella the whole family will be there

I feel so guilty for how I have treated them

Their lives fell apart the same time mine did

Bella held us together but of course I tried to move on

Tanya moved in with us,

I gave her everything trying to forget about Bella

I made love with Tanya, I imagined it was Bella but still it wasn't her

I was saving myself for my one true love; Bella

But I just threw it away

I hope she doesn't feel the need to come with us

This trip is about Bella not Tanya

I set off back home to prepare for my trip.

The next day:

"Edward I am so excited Baby bites I love their music I cant wait to see them this was such a good idea baby"

Tanya started rambling before I even walked through the door

She thinks I am going to see the band

If only she knew

I walked past her and into my room to pack, and then Alice came in

"Edward I can't wait to go to Chicago, we get to see Bella" she whispered excitedly "no Alice we cant speak to her, I will not ruin her life anymore than we already have ok?"

3 days later we were arriving in Chicago just in time for the Baby bites show, we walked into the arena and took our seats in the fifth row we didn't want to be to close we needed space to look around for Bella.

The show started and the lights went down

Being a vampire I could still see everything

I was looking through the crowd for Bella

Suddenly the crowd erupted into applause and screams

"Alice do you see her?"

"Hello Chicago we are Baby Bites thank you for coming! We are going to play our best selling single, anyone know rock star?"

The band began to play but I couldn't pay attention, I needed to see Bella

"This band is amazing oh my god Eddie thank you for bringing me here" Tanya shouted I hated her voice it was nothing compared to Bella's beautiful voice.

Alice was looking at the stage shocked, I didn't know why, she has all their CD's its not like she doesn't know their music.

Yeh the song was good but I needed Bella

Then Alice looked at me "Edward look at the stage" what? Why would I look at the stage I needed Bella and she wants me to watch the show "believe me it will be worth your wild" I turned my head, I was curious, and there on the stage was my Bella just finishing the song

Her head shot down and she looked me straight in the eye, my mouth was wide open, that was Bella my Bella.

My Bella was a vampire

Not only was she a vampire she was a vegetarian vampire who is also a rock star.

I left so she could be human and live her life

But wait if she's a vampire does that mean we could be together

Me and Bella for eternity

But would she want me back?

**Thank you for reading **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Love you for reading **

**Next chapter up tomorrow **

**I have college tomorrow and I'm tired**


	5. Toxic Valentine

**A/N- thank you for the reviews they are all very lovely sorry  
i haven't updated recently my laptop broke and I have to use my sisters**

**{Disclaimer i do not own anything}**

**5. My toxic valentine**

BPOV:

The Cullens where here at my concert

what were they doing here?

maybe they were here for the music

it's just a coincidence

"ok guys we are going on a fifteen minute break, if you go to the bar all drinks are on me tonight" i shouted into the mic

the crowd cheered and made their way to the bar, well except _them _

I got into my dressing room and started to get ready for my next song

"why are they here? what do they want?" i whispered to myself

"you" a velvety voice said behind me, not just any velvety voice _his _velvety voice

I didnt want to turn round but i needed to turn around I needed to see him

I turned and there he was in all his glory

"Bella you have to listen to me, i love you, i have always loved you, i will never stop loving you what i said that day in the forest it was a lie"  
I used his power and all he could think about was me, he was telling the truth

"I couldn't take my mind off you, all i could and can think about is you"

just when i was about to speak in bounces a strawberry blonde overly bubbly vampire

"oh my god you are Bella from Baby bites i love your music, i'm a huge fan Eddie baby what you doing back here do you know Bella?"

I am so pissed right now, I was actually going to forgive him

"looks like you found a way to occupy your time _Eddie_" i snapped at him

"no Bella its not like that you have to believe me, i tried to get over it but i couldn't it just wouldnt happen"

"Edward just leave now, or you will regret it" when i said this i lifted my hand which had a flame on the palm

His emotions read shock, disapointment love and lust?

was he getting off on this, yeh he totally is

"Ok Bella i'll leave but just so you know i'll be back, i will not just leave again" and with that he left

i had just noticed that Tanya stood there and watched the whole exchange

"sorry Tanya can i help you with something?"

she stepped forward and tried to look threatening

"Just to let you know Edward is mine now, i dont care what you did in the past but we have been through enough together just to let it go"

I looked into her thoughts and soon wished i hadnt, i recieved a flash of images of her and Edward being intimate

Intimate? that was not the right word for that, he was rough and not personal, Edward had his eyes closed but not in ectasy no he  
looked like he was hoping it wasnt her

thats because he didnt want it to be her, he wanted it to be me

and she knew this

i just looked at her and laughed, she frowned and stepped back

"Tanya get out of my room before i make that pretty little face unregonizable" she hesitated then left

I used my power to change into tight leather red pants and a AC/DC band t shirt with a black leather jacket and spikey stilletoos

i back combed my hair and went back to the show

the crowd cheered

"hey guys we are back, we are going to play you one of our new songs it will be released next week and you are the first to hear it, tell me what you think"

_**She's got a target painted on her back  
And keeps a list of the qualities a good girl lacks  
She bites her lip and tips her bottle  
I take a drink 'cause the truth is hard to swallow, oh**_

_**Sex and white lies  
Handcuffs and alibis  
She lays her halo on the pillow as she sleeps  
Her heart beats red wine  
My toxic valentine  
Lays her halo on the pillow that used to be mine  
Oh, oh**_

_**I live a lifestyle full of first impressions  
I've got my hands full of unhealthy obsessions  
She bites my lip  
I'm sure to follow  
We take a drink to the guilty and the hollowed  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Sex and white lies  
Handcuffs and alibis  
She lays her halo on the pillow as she sleeps  
Her heart beats red wine  
My toxic valentine  
Lays her halo on the pillow that used to be mine  
Oh, oh  
My toxic valentine  
Oh, oh  
My toxic valentine**_

_**'Cause I'm not the type to forget  
Or to bury my head  
Just take off your wings  
They could never get you quite as high as I did  
And you know it**_

_**Sex and white lies  
Handcuffs and alibis  
She lays her halo on the pillow as she sleeps  
Her heart beats red wine  
My toxic valentine  
Lays her halo on the pillow that used to be**_

_**Sex and white lies  
Handcuffs and alibis  
She lays her halo on the pillow as she sleeps  
Her heart beats red wine  
My toxic valentine  
My toxic valentine  
Lays her halo on the pillow that used to be  
She lays her halo on the pillow that used to be mine **_

The crowd went wild "so what did you think?" they cheered louder

we played seven more songs and then finished up the show

"thanks for coming everyone we hope to see you again, make sure you buy our next CD steriods and sex appeal good night"

we walked off stage high fived and said we would see each other in two days for the next show in new york

i walked into my dressing room and packed up my stuff

then i felt him stood behind me, watching me

"enjoying the show?"

"i'm sorry i just needed to see you, its been 5 years Bella i missed you"

"well you left and you slept with that skank so go on and enjoy your choices because they are your life now"

i quoted him back the words he once spoke to me, when he meant them

"how did you know i had slept with her did she tell you that, i will kill her if she has been causing trouble"

"no she didnt tell me, but she thought it, just another reminder of you, i have the same power as you"

he looked shocked then the shock turned to excitment and then love

"you have my power, see we are meant to be together we even have the same power"

"yes well if that was the case Edward then i would be destined to Jasper, Alice and every other vampire with a power"

"what do you mean? i dont understand"

this was going to be a long night

**what did you think **

**reviews please **

**please **

**if you review you can have all my love and devotion **

**i will marry you **

**i wont pinky promise though  
**


	6. I'm powerful baby!

**A/N- hey sorry for not updating my laptop broke I have to use my sisters and she uses it a lot so I don't get the time on it.**

**The song in chapter 4 was a kiss with a fist by Florence and the machine.**

**{Disclaimer- I do not own anything}**

**I'm powerful baby!**

BPOV:

So now I had to explain my powers to Edward

_why exactly did I have to open my big mouth, oh that's right because I'm stupid!_

"well Edward my power is that I can copy anyone's power, at the moment I have over 50 powers" I said in practically a whisper and I avoided his eyes.

I finally decided to use Jaspers power and read his emotions

_shock, pride, excitement, lust, determination and love_

determination? What would he be determined to do

I looked up at him curiously

he was staring right at me all his emotions readable in his eyes

"does that mean you can read my mind right now, feel how I'm feeling and know what is going to happen in the future?"

"I could if I wanted to, but I can turn them off when I want or need to, it's better that way I guess, that is also why you can't read my mind I am blocking you"

He took a step toward me, I don't think he even realised it

"Bella you are so amazing, being a vampire just emphasises it"

he started to lean towards me and for a split second I was leaning with him.

I was going to kiss Edward, after 5 years without so much as a glance I was about to kiss him.

And I didn't care

then Tanya walked in

"oh there you are Eddie baby I wondered where you had got to come on we want to get back to the hotel" she looked desperate

she knew he loved me and not her

"Bella come back to our hotel I know everyone really wants to see you they have missed you nearly as much as me, please say you will"

I thought about it for a moment

_I really do miss Alice and Esme I really did miss them _

_for them I could, no would do this _

"OK sure I'll come over but can I get us there, I really cant deal with cars at the moment I am bored of cars"

Tanya looked at me like I was an idiot

"how are we going to get there if we don't use cars? These heals cost me a lot of money and I don't want to ruin them on your account" she snarled at me

Edward looked pissed

"oh god forbid I ruin your tacky shoes, now listen you inbred slut treat me with a little more respect than you are doing right now or I will turn those tacky little shoes into flames and stick you in there with them you got it?!"

she just nodded weakly and Edward looked like he was holding back a laugh

" so shall we go, what hotel are you at by the way and what room"

"ERM the Hilton hotel and the presidential suite"

he looked confused as to why I needed to know this

then he got it when all of a sudden we was standing in his hotel room with the rest of the Cullen's

" what how did we get here so fast" Tanya practically screamed

"it's a power I picked up in Dubai from a nomad comes in useful don't you think?" they just nodded obviously speechless

"So Bella I would like to talk about your powers and how you became a vampire, that is of course if you don't mind" Carlisle asked

"no that is fine I really don't mind talking about it any more"

they all sat down and I started to tell them my story

"it all started that night in the forest when Edward left" Edward visibly flinched at the mention of this night

"when he left I thought I heard someone near me, at first I thought it was Edward changing his mind and coming back, of course no such luck, it was Victoria, she came back to kill me but changed her mind when I told her that he was gone, so instead she did the one thing she thought would hurt me the most, she changed me knowing that I would live eternity in pain and lonely just like her I lost my one true love"

by this time everyone had sad looks on their faces, except Edward and Tanya, Edward looked distraught and Tanya looked awfully pleased with my last sentence

"so when I was changed I discovered my powers, at first I found out I could change my appearance to look human, that's why the Vulturi haven't been sniffing around yet, then as the years passed I found out I can copy powers, I started the band and as they say the rest is history" I smiled at the end

Carlisle spoke up once again

"so who do you live with is your band your coven?"

"no I still live with Charlie, he knows all about us, he was freaked out at first but he is kind of getting used to the idea, well as much as you can get used to your daughter drinking blood and never dying"

they looked surprise at this

"speaking of Charlie I should really get going he will get worried, which is ironic really because what danger can I get into now?"

I was about to walk out when Alice stood up and followed me outside, Stopping Edward doing the same thing

"Bella I just wanted to say I am so sorry for what happened I never wanted to leave you I love you like a sister" if she could cry she would right now

"Alice there is nothing to forgive, I love you, you will always be my sister I will do anything for you"

a grin grew on her face

" good because now your a rockstar you need clothes and your stylist sucks so we are going shopping tomorrow, you did say you would do anything for me" with that she ran back into the room

I teleported back to my room and flopped on the bed

_what did I get myself into now!_

_**So what did you think?**_

_**Please review **_

_**I love you all **_


	7. Sorry Alice

**A/N- Thank you if you have read my stories so far and will you please link to your friends I really want to know what people think of my stories, in my opinion my stories have improved, but its not my opinion that matters its yours so please read, review and enjoy.**

**[Disclaimer- I don't own anything, I only wish I did]**

**7. Sorry Alice!  
**

BPOV:

I was lost in thought when my alarm clock rang

I didn't even realise the time, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesturday

On that thought Charlie walked into my room

"morning Bells how did you sleep?" he snickered

"dad I just don't understand why you waste your time being a police officer when you have such a great and hopeful talent in comedy" I replied

"OK,OK I get it not funny, so how was the show?, you came home pretty late last night what happened?"

I knew I would have to tell him eventually I was just hoping for a little more time

"There were eight people at the concert I didn't ever expect to see again" he looked confused now

"The Cullen's dad, they came to the show last night and asked me to go back to their hotel room, where I explained what happened to me, no big deal really" I said this pretty quick but I think he got the idea of what I said

Then he got mad "The Cullen's Bella! Why were they at the show? What did you say to them? Shit I'm late for work, we will talk when you we get home tonight" with that he left

later on in the day Alice called

"hey Bella, so I was wondering if you still wanted to go shopping"

"Alice why don't you just look into the future and see if we are still going shopping and knowing you, you annoying little pixie, you will say yes"

"oh my god Bella how did you know let me guess you see the future to!" she giggled

"actually Alice I do" she stopped giggling "oh yeah I forgot about your powers"

"Alice I will be there in a second" and then without her realising I was behind her

_this could be fun _

then Edward came in the room, his eyes widened when he saw me

"shhhh" I whispered so quietly only he could hear

"OK, but could you hurry up Bella, I really do want to get going, you see I have a lot of things to do today" she said whilst still turned away from me

"yeah Alice I'll be there soon, I've just got to tidy my room, have a shower, get dressed, do my hair, do my make up and rehearse with the band then I'll be there"

"Isabella Marie Swan I hope you are kidding that could take all day and then we could only have like what three hours, that is no where near enough time!"

by this point Edward was on the floor laughing, Tanya had walked in and was glaring at me, Carlisle and Esme were smiling happily, Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting and Jasper was laughing

Alice still had her back to all of us, I decided to let her out of her misery so I hung up

"Hello? Bella? Oh you didn't just hang up on I swear when I see you I'm gunna.... AHHHHH!"

she screamed when she turned and saw me there

The Cullen's laughed more when they saw her reaction

"so what was it you were going to do the next time you saw me?" I giggled

she decided in her head that she was going to attack me, at the very moment she did

I teleported next to the family, well next to Edward ironically, he seemed awfully pleased with the closeness, I stepped back a few paces and looked at Alice who looked ready to kill,

so I froze her

"what just happened?" Tanya asked in her high pitched annoying voice, I just wanted to pound her into the ground that she thought she floated on.

"well she was going to attack me so I decided to freeze her till she agrees to be calm" I explained

"yeah but how will she agree to be calm if she can't speak you froze her, and people think I'm stupid!" she said in the most patronising tone possible

"because I also have the power to read minds, and you are stupid Tanya" I smiled sweetly and used my appearance power to make her have bright green hair and spots all over her face

she didn't notice so I told everyone to keep quiet using my mind contact power

they all looked shocked but nodded quickly

_**Bella does this mean we can talk through our minds like just me and you?**_Edward asked

_yes that is exactly what this means Edward why did you have something you wanted to say?_

_**I just wanted you to know, I love you **_ he sounded so sincere and honest, I knew deep down I loved him and I would never stop loving him but could I forgive him?

He smiled and I realised I hadn't put my shield back up and he heard all of that

_**see Bella I knew you felt it to, you still love me and I will wait until your ready, I love you and only you **_

I smiled internally at the thought of being with him again

and then I realised I still wanted him

and also that the Cullen's were stood there watching our silent exchange

and shit! Alice was still frozen

**thank you hope you liked this chapter **

**review**

**the green button is calling for you to click it**

**do it i'll give you a hug :D**


	8. We don't have to take our clothes off!

**A/N- thanks for the reviews you truly are lovely people and bless you for reading **

**If you have any ideas for the story let me know I will probably put them in **

**read review enjoy**

**[Disclaimer- I don't own anything but we can always dream]**

** don't have to take our clothes off to have a good time!**

EPOV:

She said she still loved me

well really she thought it, but she still loved me!

The whole family were looking at us strangely

Bella had a look of realisation on her face

"Alice I am so sorry I forgot you were still frozen I promise we can shop all day and you can pick my outfit, hair and make up for the show tonight!"

ah Alice we were so lost in our thoughts that we had forgotten about her

Bella looked like she was concentrating and then Alice could move again

"Isabella you would be in so much trouble right now, but been as though you promised I could do your look tonight your forgiven and speaking of make overs Tanya sweetie you look like shit"

she really did, I mean Tanya wasn't really beautiful before she was attractive but now she really looked terrible

"what do you mean I look like shit!? I am gorgeous" she left the room to find a mirror

we knew when she had found one

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME? YOU WHORE!" she screamed whilst storming back into the room

Bella wasn't bothered by the string of profanities coming out of Tanya's mouth

she just shrugged "you finished?" she asked casually

"no I am not finished with you whore! I will get you back you just wai...."

she was cut of when Bella lifted her hand and in Tanya's place stood a green, unattractive, smelly goat"

we all burst out laughing whilst Tanya was hopping around like a mad man

_or goat_

"well we are going shopping, Emmett meet your new pet do with it what you will"

then Alice and Bella left

not even a goodbye

_**goodbye Edward**_

I loved it when she did that it was truly sexy!

BPOV:

I left a shocked Edward behind

the lust coming off him was unbearable

I felt kind of sorry for jasper having to stay with him and without Alice to help with his problem

We arrived at the mall moments later

356 shops later:

"Alice we are done now seriously! I have a show in 5 hours and I need to do sound check and I need to get ready!"

"ah no Bella correction _I _need to get you ready, remember your promise"

I grumbled a couple of profanities under my breath and she just giggled

an hour later I was in sound check, Alice was arguing with my stylist, Edward was sat at the bar staring at me, Jasper was annoyed because of the lust coming off Edward and rose was shouting at Emmett who was trying to groom Tanya who was still a goat.

_I'll change her back later... maybe_

I got of stage and walked over to the family and decided to introduce them to the band

"hey everyone this is Crystal, Felix, rose and dean, my band and guys this is Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rose and Emmett and that is Emmett's pet goat Groffily, He's been in the family for years"

everyone except the band laughed at this

I changed Tanya back

"I'm sorry guys this is Tanya Edwards girlfriend" I practically growled the last part

she flaunted over to him and full on made out with his face, he just pushed her off

"what's wrong Eddie baby don't you want me any more?" he pouted

_I threw up a little I think_

"in all honestly Tanya, no I don't want you, I never wanted you really, you were a distraction, you were just a toy now leave me alone, go back to Alaska" with that she stormed out

he turned to me and smiled

All I could do was look at him

his words cut me like knives

"**I do not love you do you hear me? You were just a toy to us we didn't love you"**

I let down my shield so he could relive the memory with me

his face was pained

"No Bella please, I didn't mean it you know I didn't I love you"

"do I really know that Edward, I have to go get ready now"

4 hours later:

I was ready to go on stage

Alice had dressed my in black leather pants, with a long pink Clash t shirt on top with black stilettos

I stepped on stage and the crowd went wild

"hey guys, how are we doing tonight" more cheers "well our first song is clothes off , enjoy"

the music started and I started to dance

_**Not a word, from your lips  
You just took for granted that I want to skinny dip.  
A quick hit, that's your game.  
But I'm not a piece of meat, still you like my brain.  
Night is young, so are we.  
Let's get to know each other better, slow & easily.  
Take my hand, let's hit the floor.  
Shake our bodies to the music.  
Maybe then you'll score.**_

Chorus: So come on baby, won't you show some class  
Why you want to move so fast.  
We don't have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no  
We could dance & party all night  
And drink some cherry wine  
Uh huh  
We don't have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no  
We could dance & party all night (all night)  
And drink some cherry wine  
Uh huh  
Na na na na na na na............

Just slow down if you want me  
A man wants to be approached cool & romantically  
I've got needs  
Just like you  
If the conversation's good  
Vibrations through & through

So come on baby, won't you show some class  
Why you want to move so fast  
We don't have to take outr clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no  
We could dance & party all night (all night)  
And drink some cherry wine  
Uh huh  
Na na na na na na

The music stopped and the crowd was cheering

it was always a crowd pleaser

the next song started

_**so it's date night, every thing's fine, except you've got that look in your eye  
when I'm tellin' a story and you find it boring,  
you're thinking of something to say.  
You'll go along with it then drop it and humiliate me in front of our friends.**_

Then I'll use that voice that you find annoyin' and say something like  
"yeah, intelligent input, darlin', why don't you just have another beer then?"

Then you'll call me a bitch  
and everyone we're with will be embarrassed,  
and I wont give a shit.

My finger tips are holding onto the cracks in our foundation,  
and I know that I should let go,  
but I can't.  
And every time we fight I know it's not right,  
every time that you're upset and I smile.  
I know I should forget, but I can't.

You said I must eat so many lemons  
'cause i am so bitter.  
I said  
"I'd rather be with your friends mate 'cause they are much fitter."

Yes, it was childish and you got aggressive,  
and I must admit that I was a bit scared,  
but it gives me thrills to wind you up.

My finger tips are holding on to the cracks in our foundation,  
and I know that I should let go,  
but I can't.  
And every time we fight I know it's not right,  
every time that you're upset and I smile.  
Find More lyrics at .com  
I know I should forget, but I can't.

Your face is pasty 'cause you've gone and got so wasted, what a surprise.  
Don't want to look at your face 'cause it's makin' me sick.  
You've gone and got sick on my trainers,  
I only got these yesterday.  
Oh, my gosh, I cannot be bothered with this.

Well, I'll leave you there 'till the mornin',  
and I purposely wont turn the heating on  
and dear God, I hope I'm not stuck with this one.

My finger tips are holding onto the cracks in our foundation,  
and I know that I should let go,  
but I can't.  
And every time we fight I know it's not right,  
every time that you're upset and I smile.  
I know I should forget, but I can't.

And every time we fight I know it's not right,  
every time that you're upset and I smile.  
I know I should forget, but I can't.  


The audience cheered again

we did 10 more songs and ended the show

as I walked off stage Edward was stood there

"I don't wanna hear it Edward"

"good because actions speak louder than words"

then he kissed me, not just any kiss this kiss was filled with love and passion

he kissed me like he had never kissed me before

then I realised

I lost, because I loved him again

_well shit!_

**Thank you for the goat idea Twilightfan1969 amazing idea**

**anymore ideas review tell me **

**love you all**


	9. Secrets Between the sheets!

**A/N- thanks for the reviews we are on 23 now very happy about it :D see smiling but more is always better **

**[Disclaimer- I don't own anything I only wish I did]**

**Secrets between the sheets**

BPOV:

so here I was kissing Edward again

it was amazing

I knew I shouldn't do this I would only get hurt again

but I really didn't care right now

I reluctantly pulled away

"Edward we shouldn't do this it will just end badly, like the last time"

he looked shocked

"no Bella this is it, me and you, it will not badly because it will not end, this is it for me, you are my life and I need you with me for eternity"

if I could cry I would, it was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever said to me

"I love you" I was shocked to hear that those words came out of my mouth

I didn't even have time to stop them

Edwards grin grew five times bigger

"Bella I love you so very much, I can't believe how lucky I am that you still feel the same way, and I will never let you go again which leads me to..." I was confused, what did it lead him to?

My question was answered when he got down on one knee in front of me and pulled out a black velvet jewellery box,

_oh my god, this isn't what I think is _

"Isabella Swan I have wanted to ask you this for years, you are the other half of me, my eternity would be nothing without you so please spend your eternity as my wife?"

I was shocked, I couldn't move, I looked over to the family and all of there faces had either grins or shocked looks

I realised I had left Edward waiting in anticipation

"yes, yes a million times yes"

he slipped the ring on my finger and stood up and kissed me

everyone cheered and the family came to hug us

"I can't wait for you to be part of the family for real" Alice squealed

"if you don't mind we would like some privacy, we will see you all later" I said

I teleported Edward and I to Edwards room

when we got there the happiness was ruined

there stood Tanya in very skimpy underwear

"Tanya what the hell are you doing?" Edward yelled

"well Eddie baby I was hoping that what you said was just a lack of judgement and we can go back to where we left off 2 days ago" she replied in a voice that was probably intended to be sexy

"sorry Tanya I've moved on, I'm a one woman man now" as he said this I flashed my engagement ring and smirked right at Tanya

"you're kidding right, you are engaged to her! She is nothing compared to me, she can't give you what I can"

"no that's true Edward I'm sorry I really can't give you what she has" he looked shocked and upset "I can't give you chlamydia I'm sorry" I snickered and Edward looked like he was trying not to laugh

Tanya looked ready to pounce so I let the flames take over my hands when she saw this she just stood there shocked "leave now Tanya" with that she ran from the house

I turned to Edward and read his emotions love, excitement and a whole load of lust

"now Edward darling where were we" I smirked

_**start of lemon, if you don't want to read nothing crucial:**_

He picked me up and threw me on the bed

he started to unbutton his shirt and climb on the bed

"Edward dear don't you think we should wait till after the wedding" I teased

"Bella do you think I could wait that long, I have waited 5 whole years for you, don't make me wait any more"

I kissed with all the passion in me

seconds later both our clothes were gone and in pieces on the floor

"Bella are you sure you want this? I need to know will I be your first?"

"Edward I always wanted to save myself for you and I'm more than ready"

he smiled and placed his hard member at my entrance

he slowly started to push inside of me

there was a small pain at first but eventually it got better and started to feel good

now all of him was inside me and we both gasped

he moved at a slow pace and it felt amazing but I needed more

"harder, Edward faster"

he obeyed and moved faster

we were both grunting and moaning,Edward was reciting my name like a mantra

eventually we were both becoming frantic

I knew we were close to release

"Bella I won't last much longer come with me" I nodded

a few minutes later we were both falling off the edge

I had never felt anything more amazing before

He dropped down and lay next to me

_**end of lemon**_

"Bella you are truly amazing"

"tell me about it stud" I laughed

I knew here was where I belonged I was home

_home _

_shit Charlie he would be home now and waiting for me so we could talk_

_how am I going to explain this _

**thanks readers hoped you enjoyed**

**they are together woo **

**I'm happy**

**review **

**peace up, A town**


	10. Wanna Baby?

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews and ideas if you know any good songs I can write in for the band I will gladly put them in, read this chapter baby love coming up**

**[Disclaimer- I don't own anything but I will keep on wishing]**

**Wanna baby?**

BPOV:

"shit Edward I have to go, Charlie is going to flip and wait till I tell him about this, I mean us, what am I going to say" I said whilst rushing around for some clothes

"Bella what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for clothes I have to go"

"no what I mean is don't you have that power that does the dressing for you" he explained

"I'm such an idiot sometimes I just forget" I used my power to put on a blue knee length dress and flats

" you know your kind of sexy when you panic maybe you should just come back to bed"

" oh no I don't think so mister, I am going home I will be back later probably about an hour OK?"

he nodded and got dressed

"I love you Mr. Cullen"

"I love you miss soon to be Cullen"

I giggled, kissed him and then teleported home

and as to be expected my dad was on the couch waiting for me

as soon as he saw me he looked about to burst

"Isabella Marie Swan where have you been? I was worried sick I thought you had been hurt"

"by what dad I am immortal unless you forget, a very very powerful vampire at that, what could hurt me really"

"OK I get it Bella, but we also have to talk about the Cullen's, why were they at your show? Did you see _him_? Did he say anything to you?"

"Dad calm down, they are back to see me, yes I saw Edward and he wanted me back"

his face got a deep shade of red "He wanted you back! I hope you told him where to stick it!"

"well ERM actually dad, we are back together!" his face flushed ten colours

"are you stupid, he left you and you just take him back"

"I love him dad, I will always love him, do you want me to spend eternity alone dad, he loves me and I love him and he asked me to marry him and I said yes, you either be here for me or I will leave now so help me god I'll do it!"

"OK OK Bella calm down, wait what your engaged!?"

_shit I was hoping he missed that_

"_yes dad I'm engaged, I love him please be happy for me"_

"_I am happy for you Bella, I'm also happy that you won't be lonely for eternity, I'll have to thank Edward for that but so help me god if he hurts you again I will not hesitate to burn him because I know that will hurt him"_

_I ran and hugged him softly _

"_thank you dad now if you don't mind I'm going to see my fiancée" I smiled and teleported _

_back to Edwards room only to find him still in bed with a smirk on his face_

" _I knew you would be back"_

_so then we started where we left off_

_three hours later we emerged from the bedroom_

" _come on I need to talk to Rosalie about something"_

_he looked confused but followed me anyway _

_everyone was gathered in the living room_

_Alice was practically bouncing she obviously knew what was to come_

"_OK guys I have a power I didn't tell you about, you see I picked up this strange power when in England I met a nomad who not only could take life she could also give life in all forms"_

_I turned to Rosalie "which means Rose that if you want to I could make you pregnant"_

_she looked shocked "but that's not possible" _

_I smiled "I've done it before, I make parts of your body human so that you can carry a child normally the baby will be half human half vampire and will keep growing until it is twenty years old then it will go through transformation like a normal vampire and it will be full vampire"_

_as I explained she looked like she wanted to cry_

"_are you being serious Bella?" I nodded "then Yes of course I want you to do it, it's all I've ever wanted oh my god I'm going to be a mum thank you Bella how does this work?"_

"_well I've already done it you and Emmett just have to go do your stuff" before I could finish they were already out of the room _

_we all laughed _

_I felt like I belonged here _

_with my family_

_**thanks I'm going to shower now I'll update later ;)**_


	11. Recording

**A/N- thanks a lot for the nice reviews **

**I would like to answer some reviews **

**some people are saying they don't like the story well no offence but it's ok to give constructive criticism but when people say stuff like I can tell you are young and I don't like your writing it's kind of hurtful and mean yes I am young but not to young to have a talent i'm 16 not 5.**

**anyway those with nice things to say thank you **

**[Disclaimer- I don't own anything]**

BPOV:

"so I have to go to the recording studio and meet up with band anyone wanna come with?"

Alice, Jasper and Edward stood up

"OK lets go" we decided to go in Alice's car

we got to the Eclipse studio to meet the band

we walked in and everyone was ready to start

"hey sexy mama, loving the 'I'm engaged look'" Crystal squealed as she ran over and hugged me

"Yeah, Edward your lucky man dude" Dean said

"I think Bella is the lucky one Edward is a hottie" Rose whispered to Crystal but everyone heard

"dude you hurt her, I'll burn you" I think Felix wasn't joking but I let it go

"OK guys come on lets start we have an album to make" everyone agreed

Crystal got her base, Dean got to the drums, Felix got his guitar and Rose went to her backup mic

"OK we will start with decode"

**How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time**

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true 

"great guys that was amazing" the studio guy said " lets do Hazel eyes now"

the music started

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

"great Bella that one is perfect, well lets try 2 more kids"

**Turn the lights on**

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high

I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you

"ok one more guys and then you can go"

**I got a lot to say to you,  
Yeah, I got a lot to say.  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,  
Keeping them here and it makes not sense at all.**

They taped over your mouth,  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies,  
You little spies.  
They taped over your mouth,  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies,  
Your little spies.

Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush, crush.

2, 3, 4!

Nothing compares to,  
A quiet evening alone.  
Just the one two,  
I was just counting on.  
That never happens,  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than,  
This.

If you want to play it like a game,  
Well, come on, come on, let's play.  
Cuz I'd rather waste my life pretending,  
Then have to forget you for one whole minute.

They taped over your mouth,  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies,  
You little spies.  
They taped over your mouth,  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies,  
Your little spies.

Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush, crush.

2, 3, 4!

Nothing compares to,  
A quiet evening alone.  
Just the one two,  
I was just counting on.  
That never happens,  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than,  
This now!

Rock and roll, baby.  
Don't you know that we're all alone now,  
I need something to sing about.  
Rock and roll, Hey!  
Don't you know baby, we're all alone now,  
I need something to sing about.  
Rock and roll, Hey!  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now,  
Give me something to sing about.

Nothing compares to,  
A quiet evening alone.  
Just the one two,  
I was just counting on.  
That never happens,  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than,  
No, ohh.

Nothing compares to,  
A quiet evening alone.  
Just the one two,  
I was just counting on.  
That never happens,  
I guess I'm dreaming again.  
Let's be more than,  
More than this. 

"Yeah that was great guys, you can go now, Bella remember you need an extra bonus track so will you get to writing, please one song and the albums done"

"Yeah yeah I got it John I'll get right on that, Mind if I keep the studio for an hour"

"you can have it if you promise to work on the bonus song"

"you got it John" I laughed

everyone left, leaving me, Edward and lots of instruments

"so have you got any ideas for a song"

"yeah and he is looking right at me"

he smiled and gave me a chaste kiss

we sat at the piano

"i wrote this the other day I was wondering if you could think of music for it"

"well you sing it and i'll come in with the music

**This Romeo is bleeding  
But you'll never see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up**

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you, I give up

Now, I can't sing a love song  
Like the way its meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me

Edward came in with piano it was strong and passionate****

Chorus  
Yeah, I will love you baby - always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers  
Try to understand, I've made mistakes  
I'm just a woman  
he looked at me and smiled**  
When she holds you close, when she pulls you near  
When she says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was her, cause those words are mine  
To say to you 'til the end of time**

Yeah, I will love you baby - always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
If you told me to cry for you, I could  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you

Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

Yeah, I will love you baby - always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - always  
I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you – always

the song finished and we smiled at each other

I kissed him on the cheek

We jumped when we heard clapping behind us

"that was great guys, I think we got the bonus track"

we both laughed and smiled


	12. Mystery man

**A/N-hey I have to say sorry for my outburst last chapter it was stupid and immature I know that, I am trying to get my writing to sound better and I will slow down on the chapters and events and just take my time I was thinking about getting a beta for this story, if you are interested just tell me please. Enjoy.**

**[Disclaimer I don't own anything]**

** mystery man**

BPOV:

I had just arrived home when I smelt the most disgusting smell I had ever smelt my whole life, it was like a very strong bleach being held up right to my nose and it burned.

I could hear my dad laughing along with another voice, a rusky deep voice which seemed slightly familiar, I was curious as to who it was

"Dad I'm home" I shouted as I walked into the house, the smell even stronger in here

"Oh hey Bell's in here, look Billy and Jacob came to visit" well that would explain the other voices, as I walked into the living room the smell got even stronger and I realised it was coming from Jacob, who I had just realised had been staring right at me ever since I walked in

"So how was your day at the studio, did you finish the album?" my dad asked as I took a seat on the armchair

"It was good, we got the album finished and we even recorded the bonus track John has been waiting for, so how was your day?" I asked politely, I decided to use Edwards power to listen to Jacobs thought as he was still staring at me, which made me feel a little uneasy

_**So it's true Bella is a bloodsucker, but she is still beautiful even for a leech **_

how did Jacob know about vampires? This made no sense, unless what my dad said was correct and the Quiluete legends are true and Jacob is a werewolf, it would also explain the smell I guess

"yeah my day was great Bell's me and Billy went fishing and then we picked up Jake and decided to come and watch the game, Jake just wanted to see you" there was a hint of excitement in his voice which I didn't understand

_**Of course Jake wanted to see her, he's held a torch for her since he was what? Five, I wonder if he still wants her now he knows she is a bloodsucker**_

that voice was definitely Billy's and that would explain why my dad was excited to be honest, Charlie never did like Edward so of course he would hold out hope for me and Jake

"Great well I think I'm just going to go to bed and write some new songs" I smiled politely and left towards my bedroom.

When I got in my bedroom I flopped on my bed, I could hear someone coming up the stairs and due to the smell and thoughts I knew it was Jacob

"Hey Bella are you decent? Mind if I come in" He said whilst walking into my room

_Why ask when you are gunna do it anyway_

"Yeah sure come on in Jake, what's up?" I asked as he sat down on the floor in front of my bed

"Well you now I just wanted to talk about, I don't know how to say this, I want to talk about how you became a bl.. Vampire" he rushed right through the last part, if I wasn't a vampire I don't think I would have heard him right

"how did you know about that Jake?" I asked even though I knew the answer really but I would feel better have my suspicions confirmed by the horses mouth

_or wolf in his case _

I laughed internally at my little joke

"Well Bella you have heard the Quiluete legends right?" I nodded for him to continue " well legends state that males when they come of age start to transform into a werewolf to protect our tribe from the enemy other wise known as the cold ones, which means your kind"

So I was right Jake is a wolf and I was his mortal enemy

"OK so your a wolf and I am a vampire which means we are enemies, what do you want Jake why are you here shouldn't you hate me so much that you don't want anything to do with me?"

He seemed to cringe at my words a little but then regain composure

"Well by the colour of your eyes I can see you are like them,_the Cullen's" _he said their names like it was disgusting to him, which I guess it kind of was but I was going to be one of them soon I wonder if he would think of me like that after the wedding

"yes Jake I only drink animal blood I've never felt the need to drink human blood I just don't crave it at all and please be nice about the Cullen's I will be one of them soon"

He looked shocked and then mad "What do you mean you will be one of them, do you mean you will be joining their coven?" he looked like he was pleading for this to be the answer

"No I mean I am engaged to Edward I will actually be part of their family, he asked me to marry him last night and I said yes of course" He seemed to get madder as my sentence continued

"OK I'm going to go, I can't believe you are going to marry him after everything he did to you and what about the band, what are you going to do about that!"

what the hell, what does it have to do with him , he doesn't even know me

"Jake what does this have to do with you, you don't even know me and you know nothing about the band"

JPOV:

She looks sexy when she is mad, I can't believe she is going to marry that stupid leech

Does she not know how much I love her, how I own every one of her CD's and how I would love to spend the rest of my life with her, I would even get past the fact that she is a bloodsucker

"of course I know you Bella we used to hang out when we was little, I love your band and Bella I love you" shit did I say that out loud, yeah I think I did but at least now she knows and she can make the right choice and be with me

"What! Jake I am engaged to Edward I love him I think it is time for you to go now, I'm sorry Jake but I don't love you like that and I never will, now please leave"

She was in denial, she had to love me does she not feel the bond between us?

I can't just go not without her, she's my life, my soul and I need her to be with me

"NO! Bella you need to be with me, he's not the man for you, He's not even a man, he's a leech you need me and we could be happy and we could live near Charlie and Billy, be a big happy family"

She looked mad now, as sexy as it was I felt kind of bad for making her angry

"LEECH HE'S A LEECH WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME THEN JAKE? I'M JUST LIKE HIM, THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM I DO NOT WANT TO BE WITH YOU NOW GET OUT"

Her eyes were turning blood red and she looked crazy scary

I decided to leave and let her calm down but that didn't mean I was giving up

I had a plan and I will get Bella one way or another

**ok thanks hoped you liked it **

**I will update tomorrow **

**adios **


	13. I'll wait forever and a day for you!

**A/N- thank you for the suggestions for my story I am taking them all into account and will probably use some of them**

**[Disclaimer- I don't own anything]**

**13.I'd wait forever and a day for you**

BPOV:

Did that just happen or am I dreaming? Well I can't dream so I think that really did just happen, I don't even know Jake that well and he is confessing his undying love for me

I should just forget about it but something about the edge in his voice made me feel uneasy, determination was practically rolling off of him, even more so when I told him Edward and I are getting married

I decided to let it go for now, what could he really do? I'm a vampire he can't do much, he will give in eventually and get over me, it's just a school kid crush he will be pining after some other girl next week

I hope

After an hour of thinking I heard my dad saying goodbye to Billy, it would be rude to stay upstairs whilst they were leaving so I walked down the stairs to bid my farewells, I was just about to walk into the living room when someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me into the kitchen, Jacob!

He flipped me around to face him, I was about to scream at him for dragging me in here when he full out kissed me, roughly on the lips, I sent an electric shock through my lips to him

"ouch! What the hell Bella?!" he growled this made me more angry he was shouting at me after he just lip raped me, how dare he!

"no Jake you what the hell! How dare you kiss me after I told you how I feel I am engaged to Edward, you can't just kiss me like that, I came downstairs to say goodbye, now leave" he looked shocked and dejected, I felt kind of bad for him but I would never let him see that, talk about adding more fuel to the fire!

"fine I will leave now but I mean it Bella I won't give up me and you are destined to be together, I will do whatever it takes for you to be with me, so I will leave now but you should expect to see me soon, love you sweetie" his tone made me shiver, it was almost frightening

He kissed me on the cheek and left, about ten minutes later my dad walked into the kitchen

"Hey Bella what you doing in here by yourself? You scared me then, you seemed to have quite an impact on Jake, very fond of you that boy, you should be nice go on a date with him maybe, he is a good kid" was he serious, his thoughts were just images of me and Jake together, with babies and married and growing old together

"Dad I am engaged to Edward, I only love him, I told Jake this, and your thoughts make no sense, I will not grow old dad and definitely not with Jake that's for sure now I am going to see my fiancée I will be back to see you in the morning before you go to work OK?"

"OK Bell's I was just saying, maybe Jacob would be good for you but if it is Edward that you want then OK goodnight Bella" he walked up to his room grumbling about Edward being a stupid leech, yeah he has definitely spent his afternoon with Billy and Jake.

I teleported to Edward's room to see him pacing back and forth whilst running his hands through his hair

"You know if you keep doing that you will lose all your hair and I don't want a typical bald husband to be honest honey" I giggled, he turned with a look of excitement and relief

"Oh Bella I was so worried, all of a sudden Alice couldn't see you, I thought the worst I thought I would never see you again love, I love you so much" he sounded frantic

"Edward I'm OK I was with my dads friends Billy and Jake, Jakes one of the Quiluete werewolves I guess that's why Alice couldn't see me it could be something to do with them" he came over and hugged me like he would never see me again, earlier that's exactly what he thought

"So how was your afternoon? Do anything interesting?" shit I forgot about the whole Jacob thing

I can't lie to him, so I should just tell him

"Actually Jacob was a little weird he decided to tell me that he is madly in love with me, he also said he will do anything to get me to be with him, he actually scared me a little bit to be honest he sounded so determined and scary" I shuddered at the memory

Edward looked furious "Bella I will never let anyone hurt you, you are my soul, mate my other half and I will personally kill anyone who ever tries to hurt you or even worse steal you from me"

I couldn't decide whether to tell him about the kiss, by the looks of him now it would be a better idea just to keep it to myself I don't know what he would do if I told him that Jake kissed me

"I love you Edward"

"as I you my love"


	14. Wedding plans with the pixie!

**A/N- I know the last chapter was short and I am so sorry, my sister needed her laptop so I didn't have time to write any more, I will write this one to make up for the disappointment**

**[Disclaimer- I do not own anything]**

** plans with the pixie**

BPOV:

It had been three weeks since the 'Jacob incident' as I rightfully named it, today was the day me and Alice are planning the wedding which is in 2 months because Rose didn't want to be to big for the wedding pictures, always about the image with that woman!

So here I was in Edwards bedroom planning my wedding with Alice, if I had my own way the wedding would just be me and Edward in jeans and T shirts in Vegas but no, Alice thinks my wedding should be big and extravagant with most of the town attending

"Bella will you concentrate, now will the bridesmaids dresses be pink or blue?" she interrupted my thoughts for that!

"Blue, Alice please can we just finish this tomorrow. I'm tired I want to go to bed" I wined she looked at me like I was crazy

"Bella we have to get this done and what do you mean you are tired? You are a vampire you don't sleep, so don't give me that crap, now we are not leaving until we have picked the bridesmaids dresses, the table settings, the flowers and the colour scheme, which we are picking first"

"But you have looked into the future and you know exactly what I will pick, I know because I've seen it so now I am going back to see my soon to be husband no arguments, goodbye Alice"

Before she could say anything I was already on my way downstairs and looking for Edward, who was very gracefully sat in the living room reading a book

"Wuthering heights, I thought you hated that book?" I asked whilst dropping on his lap, a hint of amusement in his voice

"yes but you like it and I wanted to understand it, I'm starting to understand Heathcliff a little he was in love with Catherine but there is always something getting in the way" he sounded so cute trying to understand my book, I just had to kiss him, so I did, a lot

"So how did wedding planning go with Alice, did you get everything done?" he asked as he reluctantly broke the kiss

"The pixie is driving me crazy, do you think I could just tie her up and lock her up some where I could just plan my own wedding?" he chuckled and I seriously considered my idea, I could just tie her up and.... " forget about it Bella" Alice called from upstairs

Edward and the rest of the family laughed, I was just disappointed that I couldn't enforce my plan

"fancy going upstairs and relieving yourself of all that stress?" Edward whispered in my ear

I didn't answer I just dragged him upstairs to 'relieve my stress'

JPOV:

I stood on the outskirts of the forest watching MY Bella with that leech

He whispered something in his ear and she dragged him upstairs I didn't need to stick around for that, so I decided to run back into the forest, I reached the clearing where I spent most of my nights

"what is with all this waiting why don't we just get them now, they are together whilst we just sit and wait, that should be my wedding that Alice is planning not hers Edward should be mine and you know Bella should be yours so lets just attack now!!" this bloodsucker was seriously grating on my nerves

"Tanya we will not attack yet, we will stick to the plan, not till the wedding day they will least expect it on the wedding day, now calm down you can have Edward when I get Bella, OK?"

"Fine, it's just that two weeks is so long, she gets to sleep with him every night whilst I am here with you and they are at home doing god knows what for hours on end, she gets to kiss him and touch him and" I couldn't take it any more I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into a tree

"I do not want to talk about him touching her OK because soon enough she will be in my arms and it will be me who kisses and touches her, you can have _him _because he will have nothing to do with my Bella" she nodded vigorously and I dropped her

"Now I will go over the plan listen closely"

I sat and explained the plan to her again, after that she got her cell phone and rang her friend

all we had to do now was wait until the time was right

Bella would be mine one way or another

**thank you chapter might be a little short please review **

**tell me what you think**

**what is Jake planning? Who is Tanya's friend **

**what is her friend's power**


	15. Dress shopping and Headaches!

**A/N- Thank you for reviewing we have reached over 50 reviews now! And I would like to give credit to for helping with the idea of Jake and Tanya.**

**[Disclaimer- I don't own anything]**

** shopping and headaches**

BPOV:

"Bella come on we need to find the perfect wedding dress and the wedding is in five days we have no time to relax" she yelled as she dragged me into another dress shop

"Alice why don't you just look into the future and see what dress I'm going to wear, it would save us a whole lot of shopping and save me from this major headache" I wined, it did make sense for her to look into the future and find the dress, I was going to do it but she told me she would dress me for my next show and not in a good way either

"I want to do this the old fashion way, you know look for the dress and try like fifty on, then get all emotional when we find it, please just grant me that and Bells you can't get a headache so stop wining" OK so she got me on that one I couldn't get a headache but I was major bored

"fine but this is the last shop if we don't find it here we go home and look into the future get it? Got it? Good!"

She smiled and we walked into the last shop, were an overly perky shop assistant greeted us, she looked familiar but I couldn't place were I had seen her before

"Good afternoon ladies, I'm Lauren Mallory I'm here to help you with your purchase today, now which one of you Is the lucky bride?" she smiled, she obviously didn't recognize us

I raised my hand, "that would be me" she smiled and asked if I would sign the guest book, once I signed my name she looked in the book and I knew that would be my undoing

"Oh my god Bella Swan, I knew it was you when you walked in, who are you getting married to is it Mike Newton, I always thought that you and him had this special chemistry, but I always thought you wasn't interested and he would marry Jessica Stanley" I don't think she even took a breath

_me and Mike had chemistry? Eww _

"No actually I'm getting married to Edward, you know Edward Cullen, we are getting married in five days" she looked shocked by my announcement and then jealousy flashed in her eyes before she regained herself

"Oh that's lovely, congratulations, but I thought Edward left" she looked now like she was digging for gossip I guess nothing ever really changes

"He did leave but he found me, he came to one of my concerts and I guess the rest is history" I smiled sweetly at her knowing she would be jealous of my life, I would be if I was her

"Oh yes your band Baby bites, big fan, came to see you a couple of months ago, it was ... cute, so should we find your dress so you can get out of here and back to that man of yours" I think she gritted her teeth on the last part and did she just call my bad cute?!

She lead us to the back where all the dresses were, we tried on seven before I found it

The perfect dress

It was a strapless, corset back, semi- cathedral train with couturier skirt with pearls sprinkled all over it, it was truly breathtaking, if I needed breath that is

As I walked out I was met by a very shocked Lauren Mallory and to my surprise a very speechless Alice Cullen

_oh now she shuts up _

"So what do you think?" I asked I knew what they would say but I just really wanted to hear them say it

"Oh my god Bella that is it that is the one, it's perfect and you look amazing in it, I just might cry" Alice squealed I had to laugh at her, because all she could do was dry sob, bless her

I listened to Lauren's thoughts and there was nothing nice about them there was a mix of bitterness, envy and anger, nothing I didn't expect

We bought the dress and made our way back home leaving Lauren Mallory in the past where she belonged

now my wedding was officially perfect

**short chapter I know **

**I'm sorry I am trying to slow the story down a little **

**review **

**love you x**


	16. The big day

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews and ideas I really do love all of you lovely reviewers **

**[Disclaimer- I don't own anything]**

**The big day**

BPOV:

This was it, my big day, the day I am marrying Edward Cullen and I couldn't be happier, well that was a lie I could be a little happier if Alice would stop poking and prodding me with various styling products

"Alice please tell me that you are finished because if I am not perfect now you have wasted three hours worth of energy on me" I wined I had an hour before I had to walk down the isle and I wanted a little time to relax but Alice was having none of it

"yes Bella I am finished now and can I say you look amazing, now I will leave you alone for ten minutes so you can get your dress on and relax OK? I need to talk to Carlisle something is up with my visions today I have a feeling something is going to happen" she looked seriously freaked out and frustrated I didn't need this right now

"Alice relax nothing is going to happen, well other than I'm going to marry your brother, now will you please just leave me for a little bit, I need some thinking time" she nodded and left but she still looked worried

I sat down on my chair and faced the window, I could see the forest that surrounded the Cullen mansion, I could see miles upon miles of trees and a clearing in the distance that I knew as mine and Edward's meadow

I was dragged out of my thoughts by someone coming in the room, I still had my back to them so I assumed it was Alice, I couldn't have been more wrong

"Well, well, well Bella you look stunning, I hope you look even more amazing on our wedding day" that voice sent chill's down my spine, I spun around to see none other than Jacob Black

He looked a mess, like he hadn't slept in days but yet he still had the energy to look smug his eyes glistened with a sense of victory

"What do you want Jacob, you shouldn't be here, I am marrying Edward in an hour and I think it is inappropriate for you to be in here" he just chuckled which annoyed me even more

"Bella you will not be marrying that stupid leech in an hour, in a day or ever, you and me are going to get married eventually because you will love me, you will forget about Edward and the rest of the Cullen's all you will need is me and you" was he crazy? He thought I was going to love him and forget about Edward nothing in the world could keep me from the love of my life

"Jacob will you leave please, nothing in this world could make me forget about Edward and love you, I will always love him he is my life and my soul, nothing do you hear me? Nothing will keep me from him now leave!" a dark chuckle came from behind Jacob, Jacob smiled a smug smile

From behind Jacob stepped a dark nomad vampire, with jet black hair and piercing red eyes "Hello Isabella I am Damien, now listen to me very carefully Isabella I have the power to make you forget all about the Cullen's and fall in love with this lovely young man right here, I think he would be more suited to you than that Edward guy, my friend Tanya is quite infatuated with the guy so once you are out of the picture she will be there to pick up the pieces do you understand me Isabella?" as he was saying this I felt more and more mentally drained I would not forget about Edward he was my life no! I wouldn't let them do this!

"It's working already Jacob, her defences are falling, she is getting weaker, now Isabella you love Jacob, you and Jacob love each other, you know only of the Cullen family through acquaintances, you and Jacob want to spend the rest of you're lives together do you understand?"

I nodded I loved Jacob, but I felt like something was missing

My heart ached like I had lost something, or someone but who?

"she is yours now Jacob she belongs to you, take her away from here and be with her, my job is done" with that he left

What job was he talking about? Of course I belong to Jake who else would I belong to?

Jake looked at me and grinned but something about the grin made me feel uneasy my head told me I loved him but my heart told me I belonged to another

but who?

EPOV:

I was marrying Bella

I would spend the rest of eternity with her but something didn't feel right, something made me feel uneasy

there was a knock on my door that pulled me from my thoughts "come in"

In flaunts Tanya with a smug look on her face, what has she done now?

"Well Edward don't you just look fetching, shame it will be a wasted effort, you will be marrying no one today" she chuckled, would this woman never give in? Did she not realise I would marry Bella and be happy what about that would be difficult for her to grasp?

"What are you talking about Tanya I am marrying Bella why would you think otherwise?"

"Do you remember my good friend Damien?" I nodded I didn't like where this was going "well Damien and my new friend Jacob just paid your lovely Bella a visit and now there will be no wedding, she doesn't even know who you are, she only knows you as an acquaintance, she thinks she is in love with Jacob or so she thinks" what! No this couldn't be true

My Bella loves me, I only just got her back, I just can't lose her now

I ran to Bella's room, the door was closed so I knocked

"just a second" Bella shouted from the other side of the door, and then there she was looking as beautiful as ever

"Edward?" I knew she would remember me, nothing could keep us apart "It's Edward isn't it Carlisle's son, yes congratulations I heard you was getting married today who is the lucky woman" she smiled that heart braking smile that I love so much and that's exactly what it did it broke my heart

Bella didn't know or love me " Bella you are the woman I am marrying, Don't you remember, think hard about it, the meadow,our family, Alice, our kisses, our wedding plans please Bella you have to remember" I was pleading she looked like she knew who I was deep down but Damien's power had over taken her

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person I am with Jake, I'm sure you will find the perfect girl for you one day but it's just not me" her words cut me

I had already found my perfect girl she just didn't remember me

I left feeling defeated and I ran into the forest to our meadow

where I would sit until she remembered

no matter how long it took

**oh I love it **

**damn Jake **

**will Edward get Bella back?**

**Review x**


	17. I know him!

**A/N-Thank you for reviewing, I really love this story and don't want it to end but it will soon :( **

**but I will write some new stories of course, I have some ideas but I'm not sure how to lay them out yet **

**[Disclaimer- I don't own anything]**

**I know him!**

BPOV:

Who was he? Why did he think I was marrying him? And when I saw him why did my heart skip a beat?

I felt like I knew him, like it felt right being with him and the things he said triggered something in my head, he mentioned the meadow and I had images of this beautiful clearing with blue and purple flowers and I was with someone but I am not sure who but it definitely not Jacob could it be Edward? No of course I don't even know him, I am so confused

"Bella honey what's wrong I was gone for five minutes and you look like you have seen a ghost?" he sounded concerned but he looked worried for his own sake and not mine, it all made no sense

"I met Edward Cullen" he looked scared "he thought we was getting married, it was so strange I told him he must have the wrong person and he left" he looked pretty satisfied at this which just confused me more, I didn't understand any of this

Just then a pixie like girl burst into the room looking panicked and scared "Bella tell me it's not true it can't be, you are supposed to marry Edward today! How can you just forget us?! Think Bella you have to remember!" why was everyone saying I was marrying Edward my heart skipped a beat at the thought of marrying him, what is that about?

"I'm sorry I don't know you, I need to go now, me and my boyfriend Jake are going home now if you will excuse me?" she burst into sobs I felt bad, I felt a need to comfort her like a sisterly love but my head told me I didn't know this girl

When we got to Jakes car he looked frantic and rushed to get away, like an escape, maybe I did know these people, maybe Damien had something to do with it he spoke about a 'job' was I the job did he get rid of my memory of these people, it would make sense, of course

I wouldn't let them know I know yet, I will remember everything and when I do I will solve it all

Jake looked at me worried I smiled as sweet a smile as I could handle and got into the car

"I have some where I want to take you, and ask you" he smiled nervously and leant over to kiss me, I obliged and let him kiss me, it started out sweet but he tried to deepen the kiss and be rough

Images of me kissing someone backstage at a concert, in a meadow and on the bed in the room I was just in I pulled away from Jacob much to his dismay, were these image fantasies or are they memories?

"OK lets go" he chuckled and drove away from the mansion, I felt a sense of loss being away from that house

It was about five minutes later when Jake pulled up in front of some cliffs I had an uneasy feeling about this, he lead me to the cliffs and did the one thing I didn't need right now

He got down on one knee, my heart was screaming no but my head kept repeating itself

_you love Jacob, you and Jacob love each other _

It wasn't my voice it was the voice of Damien, he did something to me this wasn't right

Images of someone on one knee proposing to me, I felt as though it was the happiest day of my life and then I realised who the person was... Edward

All these images they are memories everything came rushing back to me

Edward, the Cullen's, the meadow, my band, being with Edward, the touches, the kisses, the love, Jake coming into my room,Damien and everything that Jake did it all came back

"Bella I love you, you are mine Marry me baby" there was no love no sweetness and anyone who uses you are mine and baby in a proposal really is socially retarded

"no" I answered simply

He got up "no? What do you mean no? You love me your supposed to say yes, me and you forever Bella" he sounded mad, furious even

"no Jake I don't love you I love Edward, did you really think that I wouldn't remember, how could I forget something that makes me so complete, he is my heart Jacob without him I am nothing, if you really did love me you would be happy that I am happy and accept that I don't love you, what you did was cruel and evil, I will never forgive you for that" he looked down, maybe he was remorseful, maybe he did feel bad

"I'm sorry but I just wanted the chance to show you my love, I wanted someone to love me back" I felt bad for him slightly

"Jacob, we could have been friends if you would have just accepted it now one day you will find someone to love but it is not me, it will never be me I am truly sorry but now Jake I am going finding Edward" I kissed his cheek and left and to my surprise he didn't try to stop me

I was going to find Edward and I knew exactly where he would be

EPOV:

I was sat here for what seemed like days when really it was only about an hour

every member of my family had tried to convince me to go inside

all saying the same thing

"Bella will be back" "she loves you" "you will be together again"

But I knew deep down she wouldn't be back

Damien's power was unbreakable

I would never would my Bella in my arms again

I would never kiss her again

I would never call her my wife as I dreamed I would

All taken away by Jacob and Tanya, as soon as Alice found out Tanya was behind this she ripped her to shreds and burned the pieces nobody stopped her either, not even Carlisle

My life was over

I heard a rustling behind me one I knew to well

another member of the family trying to get me to leave the meadow

the meadow in which me and Bella shared our first kiss,

I told I loved her in this meadow

"I told you I'm not leaving, I will stay here until she comes back, who am I kidding she isn't coming back, I will stay here forever" I began to sob

"I think I just witnessed Edward Cullen being incorrect for the first time in over one hundred years" I knew that voice anywhere I spun around to see the face I thought I would never see again

"It's OK to be fashionably late to your own wedding right, is over an hour fashionably late? I will have to just go ask Alice" she teased as she went to walk away, I got up and rushed to her and pulled her into my arms

She giggled I turned her around and kissed her with all the love I could muster " I thought you had forgotten me for a second there, love"

"for a second there I did, but it was to much to forget now are we going to get married or what?" she asked and who was I to deny her that


	18. The big day, again!

**A/N- hey sorry for not reviewing in so long, I have been really busy and couldn't get to the laptop but I'm here now and I will try and make chapter 18 memorable, enjoy and review**

**[Disclaimer- I don't own anything]**

**The big day, again!**

BPOV:

We got back to the house in no time at all, as we approached the house the front door swung open and there stood the almighty pixie

"Bella you're back, so you remembered!I can't believe I didn't see it coming, I didn't see anything at all, I just figured it was something to do with your powers, I'm sorry Bella and you as well Edward I should have known" she was on her knee's sobbing now, I really didn't blame her for what happened

"Alice calm down it's OK seriously, I'm back now so we can get married now, can we get this done before the sun goes down" she smiled and nodded vigorously we all walked back inside to get the wedding started

I was about to walk into the house with Edward but was dragged into the back room by Alice and Rose "what are you doing?!" I screeched

"Bella have you looked at yourself, your hair is a mess and your lipstick is totally smudged you cannot walk down the aisle like that!" she was screaming at me, if she was human I swear she would be red in the face right now

"I have just been through the weirdest experience of my life, I forgot my fiancée, I was kidnapped and I kissed a dog, so do you really think I give a shit about what I look like right now?!"

They both shook their heads and we made our way into the main room where I would become Mrs. Cullen, finally!

I stood at the main door waiting for the music to start and for Alice and Rose to walk down the aisle "you look beautiful Bells" I turned around shocked and there in a tux was my dad

"Dad? What are you doing here I thought you were on vacation this week, Alice said you went to the Caribbean for three weeks, not that I didn't want you here but oh my god I am so happy!" I jumped up and hugged my dad, how I didn't notice the scent or the heartbeat puzzles me but I did have a lot on my mind

"Well Alice set this whole thing up, she told me to tell you I went on vacation and then to surprise you at the wedding but you decided to steal the show this morning and run away with Jake you scared us sweetie but we can talk about that later now we need to get you married"

I smiled and nodded, the music began the band played and rocking version of the wedding march, Alice and Rose made their way down the aisle and then it was my turn

I linked my dad's arm and began down the aisle, I looked around to see the faces of most of all our friends and family and then my eyes landed on the face that I wanted to see, the only face that mattered, there stood my life, my soul, my Edward

He smiled that crooked grin that he knew dazzled me every time and I couldn't help but smile back I finally reached the end of the aisle and my dad gave Edward my hand

I couldn't take my eyes off Edward, that is until I heard the minister speak, he spoke in a booming voice which was all to familiar to me, I looked up to see Emmett grinning like a mad man

"Em what are you doing?" I whispered to him trying to be quiet but the majority of the guests were Vampires so they heard

"I got a ministers license on line so it will be me marrying you guys, Edward thought it would be a nice surprise" so this was Edward's doing, if I didn't love him so much I will really hurt him

I decided to give him something to think about so I spoke to him in his head

_**You laugh now Cullen but tonight it will be me laughing when I sleep in a different room from you**_

He gulped and I chuckled to myself a little

"OK shall we get this show on the road" Emmett shouted everyone nodded and the wedding began

"OK we are gathered here today to join Bellarina and Eddie in holy matrimony" we both growled at him he just grinned and continued "now I'm going to skip the part about objections because we had enough of them this morning" he joked and everyone chuckled nervously

"Now love birds it's time for the vows, Edward you may go first"

"Bella, I have never loved anyone more than I love you, you are my soul, my other half and I cannot wait to spend eternity with you, just the thought of waking up next to you every morning is so much more than what I could ever wish for, I've lost you before and I know what life is like without you and to be honest it is not a life worth living without you in it" by this point I was dry sobbing, I had never heard anyone speak words with that much meaning in my whole life I had to calm down enough to speak my vows

"Edward, life without you is not a life at all, I would rather die than be without you ever again, you are the Romeo to my Juliet and the Sonny to my Cher" he chuckled my silly comparisons "I love you and our family and I feel so complete when I am with you I love you Edward and I am honoured you want me to be your wife" if he was human he would definitely cry

"Aww you guys that was sweet, I need a hug now" of course, trust Emmett to ruin such a beautiful moment

"Now do you Edward take Bella to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do, a million times I do" he grinned the biggest grin I had ever seen Edward do

"And do you Bella take Edward to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I certainly do" his grin got bigger I didn't even think that was possible

"Well I am very happy to pronounce you man and wife, OK little brother you can kiss her "

And kiss me he did, like he had never kissed me before

but this time

we were kissing as man and wife


	19. Party Crasher

**A/N- sorry I haven't updated in so long I have had a lot of college work to do but enough excuses I'm updating now so enjoy and review please**

**[Disclaimer- I do not own anything but I am not giving up hope]**

**Party crasher**

BPOV:

The wedding flowed into the reception surprisingly gracefully, I could only think one thing, Alice

I walked into the huge marquee, I stopped abruptly once I stepped inside, it was truly beautiful, there was a huge dance floor set in the middle and it was surrounded by about twenty five circular tables

The table cloths were off white and they had a vase filled with pink magnolias and small diamond looking jewels at the bottom, the ceiling had hundreds of little twinkling lights that looked like stars, I had never in my whole life seen anything so beautiful

By now I had tears in my eyes "Bella love what's wrong don't you like it?" Edward sounded hesitant to ask, did he really think I didn't like it? What's not to like?

"No it's not that I love it, it's just so breathtaking" I smiled and turned to Alice "Thank you so much Alice you are seriously the best friend ever and you can take me shopping when ever you want" I chuckled at the end, she squealed and I instantly regretted my offer

"I am pleased to welcome to the floor for the first time Mr and Mrs Cullen!" I was dragged from my train of thought by the DJ announcing our first dance

It took us three days to decide on the song, we went from cliché to ridiculous and in the end we settled on the one thing that just felt right

Edward and I made our way to the dance floor, I put my arm on his shoulder and he placed his on my waist our other hands were entwined, he placed a chaste kiss on my lips

My lullaby began to play through the speakers, we both smiled, this was the song that we shared with so many memories, the song he wrote for me at the beginning of our love and the song that we will remember forever as our first dance as man and wife.

We flouted around the dance floor until the song came to a close, everyone cheered and awed, the night progressed pretty quickly after that, the cutting off the cake, the removal of the garter (which was the one most embarrassing moment of my life, Emmett caught the garter and a slap from Rose), then it was time to throw the bouquet.

All the single girls huddled up and I stood in front with my back to them, I launched the bouquet just enough so it wouldn't go to far, I heard cheering and turned to see Angela with my bouquet in hand and a big smile on her face, Edward came over and gave me a huge kiss and then I saw him stood there in the marquee at my wedding

Jacob was stood there looking right at me, this couldn't be happening, what did he want?

Only one was to find out, I walked over to him hesitantly "what are you doing here Jacob? What do you want?" I asked him he seemed to have a look of determination in his eyes, I'm not sure what he was determined for, me? I sure hope not

"Bella I needed to say I'm sorry what I did was unforgivable, and I just wanted to say...." he trailed off and had a distant look in his eyes, I turned to see what he was looking at

Angela stood there with my bouquet in hand looking straight into Jacobs eyes with the same look as he had on his face

Then it clicked, all the stories I had heard about it, Jacob had imprinted on Angela, at my wedding and I couldn't be happier and I guess the bouquet thing really worked

"Hey Jake I forgive you now go do what you gotta do brother" I laughed and ran to Edward this was the best gossip ever and I couldn't leave my husband out of it

MY HUSBAND I loved the sound of that

Another hour passed and it was time for us to leave for our honeymoon, New York City, I couldn't wait I mean I'd been there on tour but never really stopped and smelled the metaphoric roses

we waved to everyone, I kissed my dad and we left for the airport and our new life began

**Sorry short chapter **

**update soon I promise **

**review please and be nice please :D**


	20. Honey moon Honey!

**A/N- thanks for the reviews you are lovely people I have to personally thank iHEARTericnorthman she had been there since the beginning and reviewed every chapter and was honest even when it was about my mistakes so thank you so much, not many chapters left :( but I do have a few ideas for new stories, if you have any ideas tell me I will take them into consideration, OK enough from me, Enjoy and review**

**[Disclaimer- I have wished upon every star but to no avail I do not own Twilight]**

**Honey moon honey!**

BPOV:

We boarded the plane to New York and of course we were in first class, I argued for a couple of minutes but really I didn't mind; it was my honeymoon and nothing could dampen my mood.

We took our seats and I was bouncing, I was so excited to spend two weeks just me and Edward. Pure heaven.

I took out my battered copy of Wuthering Heights and settled for the mildly short journey ahead of me, within the first five minutes I was completely absorbed by my book that I didn't notice Edward watching me, I turned to look at him " see something you like Mr. Cullen?" I teased

"Actually yes there is this air hostess who keeps walking by and I was thinking of asking her out and I was wondering what you thought" he smiled, what can I say my husband gives as much as he gets

"Ha ha but seriously what are you staring at, I can't concentrate with you staring like that it is seriously putting me off" I wined, he just laughed at me "Bella I could stare at you all day you are the most amazing creature on this earth" he stated simply, who was I to argue with him, I wouldn't win anyway and I was touched by his words. I leant over and kissed him passionately, which he gladly and eagerly responded to.

We were interrupted by the air hostess that Edward was joking about earlier, she cleared her throat and we looked at her "I was just wondering if you needed anything?" she asked suggestively whilst looking only at Edward I decided to use Edwards power to hear what he could hear

**Please say you need me and she is just a fling **

I held back a laugh "no thank you, but my _wife _would like another cushion please he asked whilst looking only at me

**Wife! She must be knocked up or something, wait is that Bella our of Baby bites? No it can't be no harm in asking**

"Sorry to interrupt again but has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like Bella out of the band Baby bites?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant and failing ridiculously

I smiled sweetly and said "yes that's because I am she, are you a fan?"

"Oh my god! I knew it was you I love your music and the band and you got married oh my god congratulation how long have you been married? Are you leaving the band now? Are you breaking up?"

If I was human I wouldn't have caught all that because of the speed she asked the questions

"We got married Yesterday and this is our honeymoon and we haven't exactly spoke about the band yet" it was true, we haven't spoken about the band yet I didn't know what I wanted to do, could I stay in the band and still have enough time with Edward things were just setting off for the band and I couldn't let the guys down, I set this band up because I wanted to do something with my life something worth doing and now I have Edward back I was thinking of dropping it just like that?

"Oh well I hope you guys don't break up I love your music" she smiled and walked away, Edward looked confused "Bella you aren't thinking of quitting the band because of me are you? Because I don't want that I know how much you enjoy it and I wouldn't want you to give that up, I will be there every step of the way" damn I loved this man

"_Attention Passengers we will be landing in New York soon thank you for flying with us and have a good trip" _Was it really that time already, it only felt like we had been on the plane for 2 minutes

"well that was a quick flight" I mused, Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead

At the Hotel:

We had walked into the Eclipse Hotel and approached the front desk "Hello welcome to the Eclipse have you got a reservation?" the man behind the desk asked I didn't look at his face, my eyes were locked on his name tag it read, **Michael Newton **

I brought down my shield so Edward could hear my thoughts

_Edward, read the receptionists name tag! You will not regret it!_

He jumped at my voice of course he didn't know I could do that yet but then he did as I said, I could see him shaking with laughter

"Yes we do under the name Cullen" I said sweetly, a look of recognition flashed on his face but he typed it into the computer anyway "ah yes Edward Cullen and you have the honey moon suite and I'm guessing this is Mrs. Cullen? Congratulations, I don't know if you remember me Edward, Mike Newton we went to school together, did he ever tell you about high school he was with this beautiful girl Bella, broke a lot of hearts that girl, mine included, but looks like he had a stroke up luck with you if you don't mind me saying" his voice still gave me the creeps, the funny thing was he didn't know who I was and he was talking about me to me, ironic.

"Yes Edward told me about high school, he didn't need to tell me much though because I was there, Bella Swan, sorry Cullen nice to see you again Mike"

He was speechless me and Edward checked in and laughed all the way to the elevator and then the passion began


	21. Passion and the in laws

**A/N- thank you for the reviews and I am sorry for not putting the details of passion in the last chapter but they will be in this chapter and I'll try not to disappoint :D enjoy and review**

**[Disclaimer- I called the pope and he told me I don't own Twilight, :( ]**

**Passion and the in laws**

BPOV:

We were in the elevator on the way to the room, as soon as the doors closed Edward attacked my neck. He kissed me from my jaw to my chest and back up again.

That long awaited ding chimed and we practically ran to our room

Edward had the keys ready and swiftly unlocked the door.

"Quick tour love?" I nodded "This is the living room, the kitchen and oh look over there it's the bed" he picked me up and launched me on the bed, I giggled, he jumped on the bed after me

We quickly removed our clothes,

Edward moved to my chest to pay attention to my already hardened nipples, he nipped and licked and I arched my chest towards him begging for more

"Edward please I need you... please" I was pleading, I rubbed my legs together for friction but was stopped by my husband

"no love, the only release you get will be caused by me" He growled, it was intimidating but also very sexy

He moved his way down my body and to the place I was gagging for him to be

"Bella you smell delicious and I wonder if you taste just as good" He whispered seductively

and then he started to suck on my sensitive spot and I threw my head back in pleasure

"I was right love you taste exquisite" he smiled, he then put one finger in me and then another

He began to pump furiously in and out of me it wouldn't take long I was already very close

"Come for me Mrs. Cullen, do it for me" I could see that in Edwards head he wanted me to scream his name, he wanted to know that I belonged to him

he began to pump quicker and then I fell over the edge "EDWARDDD!!" I was taking deep unneeded breaths "that was amazing love, I love when you scream my name" he smirked and then made him way so he was level with me

"your turn Eddie" he growled at the name, I knew he hated being called Eddie.

I made my way down his body, never loosing eye contact.

I kissed the tip of his member and he whimpered "Oh yeah Bella" he moaned as I started to lick and suck the head.

He started to lift his hips for more but I just placed my hand on his right hip and held him down

"If you're not going to stay still then I'm going out and you can finish this your self" I teased, he had images in his head of having to finish it himself.

On that thought I took him fully into my mouth and we both moaned.

My moan caused vibrations down his shaft and he threw his head back in pleasure.

I picked up pace and moved up and down his shaft licking and sucking the whole time.

"Edward look at me I want to see you come baby" his head snapped up and he looked me square in the eyes.

I carried on with the speed I had developed, still keeping eye contact with Edward when he started to find it difficult to keep his eyes open I knew he was close.

I started to fondle his balls and not thirty seconds later he spilled into my mouth, I sucked him dry and licked him until he was clean.

"Bella that was amazing you truly are an amazing creature" he whispered whilst still panting

"I was wondering love that power you used on Rose, can you use that on yourself or is it just others" I wasn't sure where he was going with this but I wanted to find out

"No I can use it on myself why, feeling broody Mr Cullen?" I teased

"Well I am over one hundred years old, I think it might be time for me to settle down and have a family. I never thought I could have kids but now I actually have the option I think I want one"

The thought of a baby with Edward made my heart swell, then I had his answer.

"OK Honey lets do it, lets have a baby!" he chuckled at my enthusiasm

I used my power on myself and all we needed to do now was the one thing I so badly wanted to do

"OK now Edward I want you to make love to me" I didn't need to ask twice

He pounced on top of me and positioned himself at my entrance and painfully slowly entered me.

When he was fully inside me we both moaned at the feeling of being one, we connected in the most perfect way.

He started to move slowly in and out of me.

"Oh god Bella you are so tight, you feel amazing around my hard cock" I loved it when talked dirty to me and he knew it.

Then we started to move quicker and we became more urgent.

"Bella love I'm close come with me" I was close to

Four more thrusts and we both came in unison and my heart felt complete.

We lay next to each other trying to calm down.

Then there was a knock on the door and a booming voice I really didn't want to hear on my honeymoon "Eddie baby, I didn't know you had it in you, what a man!"

We both looked at each other shocked

Emmett?

**OK tell me what you think of the chapter **

**I know I am not that good with lemons **

**sorry to disappoint**

**review please**


	22. My life rocks

**A/N- I know I haven't updated in ages and I am so sorry, you can all have a virtual hug *HUG* you enjoy that now enjoy and review.**

**[Disclaimer- still don't own Twilight, Shame!]**

**22. My life rocks**

BPOV:

What the hell was Emmett doing here, on our honeymoon of all times!

"Edwella open the door, I miss your faces!!" he wined, and what the hell is Edwella?

We reluctantly got up, got dressed and Edward answered the door. In boomed Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's, minus Esme and Carlisle, grinning like children on Christmas morning.

"First of all, why the hell are you here, on my honeymoon? And secondly why do you have luggage like you are staying? And lastly what the hell is Edwella?" I was angry when I had finally finished my questioning and Edward didn't look much better.

"Well we got bored so we decided to take a vacation, which coincidently happened to be in the same hotel as you, We have luggage because we are staying right here and Edwella is Edward and Bella joined together because you to joined together in more ways than one by the sounds of things, which by the way Eddie I am impressed dawg! High five!" he held up his hand until Edward scowled and he lowered it.

Even though it was our honeymoon I was kind of happy that the family was here because of the simple fact, I love them.

I ran over and hugged Alice and squealed "I'm so happy you are here, next time a little warning would be nice but I'm happy none the less!"

Edward looked confused, I decided to relieve him of that

_Baby I missed them please don't be mad, if you feel like you want to be alone I promise we will leave straight away and be together._

I told him though his head, he smiled and nodded slightly

"Oh I have some news" I told them they all sat down and waited for me to continue "We have decided to have a baby, I used my power last night and well you know what happened about ten minutes ago and before you ask Emmett I will not name the baby Emmett or Edwella" he opened his mouth a couple of times looking like he wanted to argue but then thought better of it and just sat there and pouted. Everyone laughed at him.

"Bella we are so happy for you, can I dress the baby? Can I be the godmother? Can I do it's hair and make-up? Can" I froze her, I just couldn't put up with the questioning.

Everyone looked at me "she was asking to many questions" I shrugged

Eventually I unfroze her and we decided to go shopping in New York like real tourists

My life rocked

**im sorry short chapter **

**college work to do **

**biology sucks btw **

**review and be nice please**


	23. New York, So yesterday!

**A/N- I know I'm a bad person for the last chapter but because you love me you will forgive me ;) anyway I will try and make this longer just for you people who have read and enjoyed my story.**

**[Disclaimer still not owning Twilight for some reason]**

**New York, So Yesterday**

EPOV:

I was on my honeymoon with Bella,

Bella was my wife, I never thought that could be possible after I left but for some reason she still loves me and she forgave me, quicker than I would have ever imagined actually.

We were shopping in New York, again.

This was now the fourth day of shopping, I swear every shop assistant in the state knows each of our names and our preferences in clothes.

"Bella I am begging please can we just be alone for one day and then we can carry on shopping" for some reason she had become an obsessed shopper, I think it might be the pregnancy but Rose didn't experience this, then again me and Bella have never been normal.

"NO! I want to go shopping are you going to deprive me of that!" she was furious and then.. "I am carrying your child and all you can do is nag me about shopping, do you not love me any more is that it?" she was sobbing and then the weirdest.. "I want a cheese burger! Please Edward please I really would love a cheese burger right now" she was smiling, giggling and pleading.

She was confusing the shit out of me.

"Bella baby, you can't eat cheeseburgers we are vampires" I tried to explain in the nicest way possible.

"I can if I want to, you know change human parts, meaning my stomach, meaning I can eat a fucking cheeseburger now please cheeseburgers and I will repay you dearly when you get back" who could say no to her.

I nodded "okay I will go get them, how many you want?"

"7 for now please" I nodded again, 7? Even when she was human she didn't eat this much.

I got my keys and drove to Mcdonalds and picked up Bella's cheeseburgers and then that damn text arrived

_Eddie baby _

_I need Ben and Jerry's cookie dough and caramel chew chew _

_also I would like some pickles, very strong pickles _

_that is about it _

_I love you _

_Bella _

Pickles? Hormones scare me!

BPOV:

I need cheeseburgers, ice cream and pickles but Edward was taking forever.

This baby was seriously messing with me for some reason it was growing at an extreme rate, if it kept going like this the baby would be out in a matter of days.

Then in walked my knight in shining Volvo with my amazing junk food treats "I love you so very much" I whispered as I kissed him on the cheek and walked away to each my junk.

All of the food was gone in about an hour and Edward looked seriously freaked out and disgusted,

He just sat there and stared at me, I seriously loved this man and I was truly happy to be carrying his baby.

After a night of passion I woke up feeling strange and bloated, I got up and walked to the bathroom only to find that me feeling bloated was my pregnant belly which was huge at least 8 months pregnant huge,

_how did I not see this on the way to the bathroom, how did I fall asleep last night I'm a vampire _

This pregnancy made me feel so human, maybe because most of me was human due to the pregnancy.

Strange.

I had been pregnant for what, five days? And I look eight months pregnant.

"Edward? Edward are you here?" no answer.

I guess he went hunting, I picked up my cell and sent him a text.

_Edward I need you back here_

_I'm seriously freaking out!_

_Love you _

_Bella _

I decided to take a shower and calm my nerves, I turned it to full heat so I could feel it on my cold skin, I undressed and stuck my hand under the spray, shit!

It was super hot, I went to look at myself again in the mirror, I had brown eyes and my skin had a flush of pink! I was human and I am guessing I will be human until this baby is born.

My life couldn't get any weirder.

**OK I know not very long but I am having writers block **

**if you have any ideas please tell me**

**they are all welcome **

**and all ideas will be used one way or another**

**review please!**


	24. Human Emmett?

**A/N-I am so sorry for the lack of updates I have been really busy with college and I watched new moon today and I have to say best two hours of my life.**

**[Disclaimer I don't own anything]**

**24.**

EPOV:

I was leaning against a boulder waiting for Emmett to finish hunting when the text arrived from Bella, never did I think a text could scare me right to the core

_Edward I need you back here_

_I'm seriously freaking out!_

_Love you _

_Bella _

What does she mean she is freaking out? Is something wrong with the baby? Is something wrong with Bella? I couldn't sit around here and wonder what's going on, I got to my feet and ran, I ran as fast as I could to the hotel whatever was up with Bella she wasn't going through it without me.

I arrived at the hotel in no time, I rushed past the fake smiles and welcomes from Mike Newton and ran to my room.

I shot through the door and there she was sat on the bathroom floor, beautiful as always, rounded stomach, pink blush on her cheeks, tears on her face ...

_wait what! Tears, blush and rounded stomach? Bella is human!_

"Bella love what's going on? You are human and very pregnant, you are only five days pregnant but you look like you're about to burst, is this something to do with your power, is Rosalie the same?"

She looked upset but at the same time she looked happy. She cradled her stomach, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen

At that moment Emmett crashed through the door looking frantic

"Edward dude I don't know what Bella did but Rose is human, not only is she human she is happy and loving being human and really pregnant, will she change back after the baby is born? what's going on Edward" I had to laugh at the expression on his face, it was to funny to resist.

"Emmett calm down Bella is the same way, I think we are going to deliver the babies here and then see what happens after that, now Rose needs you go back to her" with that he left.

"AARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" shit was that Bella? I ran into the bathroom to see her clutching her stomach, was she in labour? What the hell!

"Bella love I think the baby is coming OK I want you to breath steady, in and out honey, OK I'm going to check how far dilated you are just keep breathing and don't push"

When I looked she was crowning which meant she could begin to push "OK Bella love on three I want you to push with all your effort OK?" she nodded weakly "OK 1.. 2.. 3 push Bella" she pushed and the head came out

"Oh my fucking god! This truly is pain, Edward Cullen you're never going near me again, you got that" I hoped she was just saying that because of the pain to be honest I couldn't keep my hands off her.

"OK love again 1..2.. 3 push" the shoulders were out now two more pushes and our baby would be here.

"Two more Bella, just two more baby" and indeed in two more pushes she delivered our beautiful baby boy

"It's a boy Bella and he is truly beautiful do you want to hold him?" no answer

"Bella" still no answer

I looked up to see Bella looking pale and definitely not conscious, her heartbeat was decreasing quickly, at that second I knew if I didn't change her back now she would more than probably die

So I acted on impulse and bit her throat and both of her wrists

She began to wriggle and writhe so I knew that she had began to change back

"Eddie I'm a daddy, Rose just had the baby and she is still human, she did very well, but we have a real problem, she wants to stay human and she wants me to be human with her and live out our human life together, I think I'm going to do it Edward.

**A/N- thank you tell me what you think**

**I honestly think it wasn't some of my best work **


	25. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N- thank you for the reviews I am still deciding how to end the story, should Emmett become human with Rose or should, he stay vampire but does that mean he will lose rose? Help me give me ideas what do you think, I value your opinion.**

**[Disclaimer- I do not own twilight]**

**Decisions Decisions**

EPOV:

Did he just say what I think he just said?

How would Emmett become human?

Is he relying on Bella's powers because we don't even know if she will have all her powers when she changes again.

But if she doesn't does that mean that Rose will stay human?

All these questions were flying around my head as a vampire that usually happens normally but these thoughts were out of control, I couldn't focus on one thought at once.

"Emmett how do you expect to be human exactly?" I asked him speaking like he was a four year old to make sure he understood completely

"well Bella's power turns part of you human so that means she can turn all of me human, what's up with Bella by the way is she OK and is that my nephew over there?" he seemed to not understand the severity of this situation or he did and he was avoiding it.

"Bella didn't have the easiest child birth and she wouldn't have survived it if I didn't change her back so I had to bite her and we don't know if she will have all of her powers when she wakes up so either Rose changes back or she will die human and you will stay a vampire, Oh and yes this is my son, he looks just like his mother" I smiled my son had tuff's of brown hair on the top of his head the same as Bella's and he had my green eye's before I had changed, he was truly magnificent, he just needed a name.

Bella wasn't screaming as to be expected I could only wonder if this is what she was like the first time around, I can't imagine going through that burning again, but my Bella she was a fighter and she was tough if anyone could do it, it was her.

Only at that moment had I realised that Emmett was still in the room, he was stood in the corner with a look of dismay on his face and I knew why, he had a huge decision to make, he could bite rose and make her one of us again or he could let her live her life as a human and die.

It would be the toughest decision of his existence, I knew what I would do for Bella, I would be selfish and keep her for eternity because I had lost her once I will never lose my love again.

"Em you need to go talk to Rose about this, she needs to know the options and consequences of them now go speak to her, I want some time alone with my son" and he did as I said and left.

EmPOV:

what was I going to do?

I couldn't lose Rosie, she was my reason for existing and if she was gone I would have nothing left.

But I knew how much she wanted to be human, could I take that option away from her?

I walked into our room to find her snuggled up with our new beautiful baby girl, Emily Alice Cullen

"Rosie baby Bella didn't make it through child birth and Edward was forced to change her back, but the thing is we don't know whether she will still have her powers meaning I may have to stay a vampire, so we have a decision to make"

She looked shocked to say the least " we do not have a decision to make I know what I want" she said as she looked at our daughter lovingly.

"and what is your decision?"

**ok so what do you think**

**sorry it's so short I just got in from college and i'm tired **

**any ideas what Emmett should do **

**and I want some nice unusual names for Bella and Edwards baby **

**we need original names **

**and credit will be given **

**review please**


	26. Awakening

**A/N- I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages but my laptop broke then my sisters broke so I had to search for one. I'm here now, enjoy and review please.**

**26. Awakening.**

**BPOV:**

That damn burning, I was sure I did this already, just a random guess I think that Edward had to bite me.

It seems like forever since this burning started and it began to gradually die down, it was now just a faint tingle in my fingertips.

My heartbeat sped up at an extreme rate and I knew exactly what that meant. It was nearly over.

Eventually the fire burnt out and my senses were all back. I opened my eyes slowly and I was definitely wasn't disappointed.

There in front of me was my breath taking husband cradling a small bundle in his arms which I instantly recognized as my newborn baby.

"Edward.." I croaked

He turned and smiled at me "Welcome back love, I'd like you to meet our son. Son this is your Momma" he was smiling like I had never seen before the look on his face could only be recognized as a mix between proud and joyful.

"can I hold him? What did you name him? Is he okay?" I rushed the questions out in a blur ,not really realising that I was talking out loud.

"Bella love calm down, he is fine, I haven't named him yet because it is something we should do together and are you sure you will be holding him you are technically a newborn love?"

He was right, I sniffed the air and yes there it was the scent of my son but it definitely wasn't the scent of food, it was beautiful.

It was mine.

"Nope no blood lust whatsoever, he does smell beautiful though, he smells like you Edward" I smiled, as did he.

Just at that moment my little boy gurgled and reached out his tiny arms to me, my face could have broke with the grin that spread on my face but to be honest I couldn't care less.

"Well I guess that is the decision made then" Edward chuckled and passed our son to me, _our son._

I could get used to that.

I looked into his face and there he was, he had my eyes and Edward's cheek bones and hair, he had little tufts of that beautiful bronze hair on the top of his head but it curled just like mine when I was a child.

Yep, no doubt about it, he was our child, he was beautiful.

"Mason Charles Drake Cullen" I whispered

Edward smiled "It's perfect Bella"

I smiled at my baby and all I could think about is how very lucky I am, then realisation hit me

"Edward how are Rose and the baby?" now his smile dropped as did my stomach,

_what happened? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?_

"Well after the baby was born Rose asked Emmett if he would become human, using your powers of course, and live their human life together . He came to me and asked my opinion so I told him that maybe you wouldn't have your powers meaning that might be impossible, he told Rose that either she becomes a vampire again or she stays human but either way Emmett would have to stay as one of us, she told him what she wanted to do."

"And what is that" he looked reluctant " Edward what was her decision?"

"Rose doesn't want to become on of us she wants to move on with her life as a human, Bella she left Emmett, she said something about him moving on because she will die eventually, obviously he will see Emily all the time, but Rose will stay human and Emmett will stay as one of us and it's her final decision"

**So what did you think short I know **

**I am sorry **

**but please review **

**the more reviews the quicker the update.**


	27. Angela Webber?

**A/N- hey I got a new laptop for Christmas so updates more often, I was just looking at the stats for this story and I am amazed I didn't think that many people had read my story so I would like to say thank you. So enjoy please review and thank you.**

**27.**

**BPOV:**

Either I am on drugs or Edward just said that Rose is going to remain human and being a vampire I'm assuming that drugs don't really have an effect on me so that leads me to think, Yes, he did just say that Rose is staying human.

But what about Emmett?

What about true love conquering all?

If they are breaking up after centuries of marriage what hope does my marriage have?

I mean I trust Edward with all of my heart but he has left before he certainly could leave again

"How can she stay human? What about Emmett? What about soul mates? Do we really have any lifelong guarantee?!" I was becoming hysterical I could tell because my voice just shot up an octave.

"Emmett is crushed but maybe, I'm not definite, but maybe she wasn't his soul mate. If she could live without him then she is becoming the opposite of a soul mate. And to answer your final question no we do not have a lifelong guarantee" I looked up at him shocked, was he really saying this? Confirming all of my fears.

"Because my love we have an eternity long guarantee. Bella I could never live without you, you are my life and without you I cease to exist" ah my husband always the one for dramatics, he scares the shit out of me and then swoons me around ten seconds later.

_Now that is a soul mate._

"But what if Emmett just bit her anyway? Yes she would be mad but what could she do? What's done is done." I enquired.

Hell I'd do it myself if I had to, after all this time I finally found myself with a strong bond to Rosalie and now she wants' to live a human live and die. How very ironic.

"Emmett wants' to respect her wishes, as much as he loves her and wants her to live eternity with him, he also respects her and her wishes. Emmett is just too noble to do that to her." He sighed, it was in that moment that I saw how downtrodden he looked, I understood, Rose was a huge part of this family, losing her would be like losing a link in a chain, we were losing family and with that I felt like my un-beating heart broke.  
Not only for me but for the whole family and for Emmett because he would be the one losing the most.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Mason began to cry, both Edward and I rushed to his side.

As I looked at my son I saw for the first time Rosalie's perspective.

My son was going to grow up and I will have to make the choice, possibly the hardest choice of my life, watch my son live his life and then die or change him and make him one of us.

But will that be my choice to make?

What if Mason wanted to live a human life? Could I sit and watch that?

What if he wanted to be one of us? Could I be the one to bite him and take away his last breath?

I understood finally that Rose was doing the right thing; her love for her child was bigger than her love for eternity.

Rose wanted to grow old with her child, to not hide in the darkness, to be able to die. The way it should be.

By this time Edward was staring at me with curious eyes "Love what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong and nothing is right. Rose made the right choice, as did I. We both made the choices that worked best for us, she chose life followed by death and she chose that for the sake of her child. I chose eternity but was it for my selfish needs or for the sake of my child? Because the only person I see my choice benefitting is me and you. Eventually we are going to have to make that choice with our child and I feel like by picking eternity, I have already made that choice for Mason" He just nodded.

It wasn't an understanding nod nor was it a not understanding nod; Edward was merely lost for words.

We sat in silence; the only sounds were the gargling and cooing of our son.

Finally breaking us from that silence Emmett burst in the door with his cell phone in his hand.

"Eddie! Bellakins! Carlisle is on the phone and it looks like we have another arrival in the family!"

"So Rose changed her mind?" Edward spoke before I could. Emmett looked saddened by this.

"No but Carlisle was driving home from work when he drove past Angela Webber's house, well you know how she married that Ben kid" we nodded for him to continue "well they were having a really heated argument when all of a sudden Carlisle smells a really strong scent of human blood. Being Carlisle he went to investigate" I really didn't like where this was going "So he walks up to the house, looks in the window and there sprawled on the floor was Angela, Knife in side, bleeding to death! He stabbed her can you believe that"  
no I couldn't Ben stabbed Angela!

"So obviously Carlisle being Carlisle bit her and now at this very moment Angela Webber is on her fiery way to being a Cullen"

Hmm....

**What did you think? Please be honest **

**Where will Angela fit into the story? **

**Will she be of some great importance? **

**What do you think will happen next? **

**Review please tell me what you think **

**I love you all **

**Thank you and good night**


	28. Imprint, bye bye!

**A/N- Hey thank you for the reviews, a lot of you guessed what will happen, am I that predictable? Anyway I changed my name from Robsessed to Miss Kate, fancied a change. So please enjoy and review. Not many chapters left now. I have an idea for a new story though; I think you might enjoy it.**

**[Disclaimer I don't own anything]**

**28. Welcome to the family**

**EPOV:**

We were currently on a plane back to Forks because Carlisle wanted us to be there for Angela's awakening.

It wasn't how I saw my honeymoon going but since when has anything Bella and I done gone to plan?

The tension between everyone was unbearable Emmett and Rose wouldn't speak neither would Rose and I, Bella was too busy caught up with Mason to pay me any attention, in the same way Rose was wrapped up in her little world with Emily.

It was only a short flight but right now it seemed like it would last forever.

When the plane landed Rose immediately took off with Emily whilst me, Bella (with Mason) and Emmett walked behind.

_Damn Bella looks hot in those jeans and holding Mason._

I shot a death glare in Emmett's direction "seriously Em it's been what? 3 days since Rose told you she doesn't want to be with you and you are checking out my wife, that's messed up man" Bella was chuckling in front.

She turned "He is right though, these jeans make my ass look great and my beautiful son just complements me nicely" she smiled

I was staring dumbfounded "you read his mind, does this mean you have your powers back" she just nodded "why didn't you tell us?"

"Well because we have the whole Angela thing going on, I was going to tell everyone together when we got back home"

"wait so you have your powers back, does that mean you have all your powers back or did you just copy Edwards power" Emmett asked sounding kind of upset and impatient.

"No I have them all back, meaning I could turn you human if that is what you wanted Emmett" she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes I would have to ask her about that later.

"What are you three talking about? Aren't we supposed to be rushing home and you are stood here chatting probably about pointless crap, come on!" Rose shouted and got into the cab, we followed soon after.

We arrived at the house around ten minutes later and we could hear the screams of agony coming from upstairs

We ran upstairs and in fact there was Angela Webber but the part that surprised me the most was Jacob sat by her side seething with hate

"Jacob what are you doing here?" Bella asked the question we were all thinking

"I imprinted remember at your wedding, Angela didn't want me like that at the time she was seeing Ben he asked to marry him soon after, a wolf will be whatever the imprint wants them to be, she needed me as a friend" ah yes I remember Jacob crashing the wedding and the whole imprint thing."

"I can't believe Ben stabbed her it's crazy" I said everyone just nodded

3 days later

Angela was beginning to wake up and the family gathered in the room to witness her awakening

Her heart beat sped up dramatically so we knew the transformation was nearly over

Her eyes fluttered open. She jumped and crouched next the wall, her eyes searching for danger.

"Angela I'm Carlisle Cullen, do you remember what I told you when we arrived here?" she nodded "Well it is true you my dear are a vampire, as are the rest of the family" she looked shocked but understanding crossed her face, then she reached up and put her hand on her throat

_Shit I'm a vampire! My throat is killing should I ask for a glass of water? Hmm..._

"Carlisle maybe we should take Angela hunting" I suggested

"Oh yes how rude of me, Emmett would you mind taking Angela hunting" Emmett nodded and took Angela by the hand and walked her towards the door.

"I feel nothing" a dejected voice spoke from the corner, all this time we forgot that Jacob was in the corner "I don't feel anything, she's my imprint and I don't feel a thing towards her. She is just another one of you" he looked pained but also slightly relieved in a way.

"Jacob in my opinion her becoming one of us may have broken the imprint because of our history" Carlisle suggested

Jacob just ran, nobody went after him he just needed to be alone.

We filled Carlisle in on the events from the past few days, the Rose and Emmett problem, Alice and Jasper staying at the hotel and Rose's decision.

"But wait I have just remembered something that Bella said" Carlisle said "didn't you say that the babies will turn into one of us when they are twenty years old" realisation flashed mine, Rose and Bella faces

"Oh my god that's right, if I stay human then Emily will outlive me; I have to become a vampire again!" Rose sobbed

"How did I not think of that, I mean it's my power so I should know I'm such an idiot" Bella scolded herself

"Love you are not an idiot, you have had a lot on your mind, plus think about the bright side we don't have to make that decision for Mason the decision has been made" I said whilst smiling at our beautiful son, it amazes me that we made something so amazing.

She smiled brightly and kissed me with the passion in the world,

Someone cleared their throat behind us which was unnecessary really, we turned to see Em and Angela at the bedroom door, looking rather flustered if you ask me, I was curious, I read their minds.

_Well if that's what happens when I go hunting, I may just go hunting as often as possible_

Well, well well Emmett and Angela, I so saw that coming.

"Em baby guess what, I can become one of you again because when Emily turns twenty she will become a vampire anyway so we can be together for eternity like you wanted, me and you baby forever"

Angela looked crushed and left the room

Emmett looked out the door then at Rose "No we can't be together, you left me. You left me at the first opportunity and to be honest Rose I truly think I have found my true soul mate, so please just back off, for me" he pleaded then ran out after Angela

"He what!? Is he with her? He loves me not her! I will get him back he is mine, not some stupid little newborns, Carlisle change me back now! I need to get my man back"

**Thank you for reading**

**And thank you for the advice in your reviews **

**Review and tell me what you think**

**The more you review the faster I update **

**Thank you and good night**


	29. Lapse of judgement

**A/N- hey sorry for the late update I have been working on another story check it out its called Forget me not but love me always. It's an Edward and Bella all human stories on their wedding day Edward is in a car accident and he doesn't have a clue who Bella is. Bella has something she needs to tell Edward but what will his reaction be to the woman he doesn't have any memory of. Anyway on to this story review Enjoy. Kisses.**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own anything]**

**29.**

**BPOV:**

Its times like these that make me thank my lucky stars for Edward and my stable life.

Rose was changed back into one of us and is now in one of the guest rooms plotting how to get Emmett back whilst Em is in room with Angela doing everyone knows what. Which makes Rose plot even harder.

Of course Emily is in there with her sometimes I think she is just like her mother. Rose will tell Emily the plan and Emily will either clap or frown, it's quite unnerving actually.

Mason is sat on the floor next to Edward who is cooing at him and playing peek a boo, it's something I didn't think I would ever see.

Edward Cullen playing peek a boo.

My powers are slowly but surely coming back, I am only missing about ten now but I don't mind.

I called the band when I got home and told them I wouldn't be performing with them anymore, I want to take a break and spend time with my family, maybe I would go back to it in a couple of decades but I will decide that closer to the time.

"Bella love" Edward's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked whilst holding a hundred dollar bill towards me which Mason then stole and began chewing on.

"Ha that's what you get for being a smartass, I was just thinking about how lucky I am actually, I mean with all the drama going on in the house it makes you think about your own life and I think I have it pretty good to be honest." I smiled as Edward tried to take the money off of Mason before he decided to swallow it. Mason started to cry and Edward looked at me panicked.

"Shh... My big boy mamma's here, is daddy being tight with money? I know the feeling sweetie" I chuckled as I bounced Mason on my hip until he began to calm down and make his cute little baby noises again.

"I am not tight with money, ignore her little man" He said to our son.

"EMMETT WE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER, I SAVED YOU FROM A BEAR, THIS IS JUST A PHASE YOU WILL GROW OUT OF, IT'S JUST LUST, SHE'S A NEWBORN NOTHING MORE THAN A TEMPTATION, COME BACK TO ME AND EMILY AND WE WILL FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS LAPSE OF JUDGEMENT" Rose screamed from upstairs.

"A LAPSE OF JUDGEMENT WOULD BE STAYING WITH YOU FOR SO LONG, ROSE I HAVE FOUND MY SOUL MATE, SHE COMPLIMENTS ME PERFECTLY BUT WITH YO IT WAS LIKE I WAS TRYING TO LIVE UP TO SOMETHING YOU MADE UP IN YOUR HEAD NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I SET MY LAPSE OF JUDGMENT ON YOUR ASS" I had to giggle at this, he used her insult to Angela against her. Funny.

Rosalie came rushing downstairs with Emily on her hip "Hey could you look after Emily for a little while please?" I just nodded.

She kissed Emily then left the house.

Emily sat next to Mason who was unsurprisingly drooling all over himself; she frowned at him then played with the rattle on the floor.

_OH yeah just like her mother._

"Hey guys" Angela said from the doorway

"Hey stranger not seen you in a few days where you been? Or should I say who you been with?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

She just giggled and dismissed the subject whilst she played with the children.

Emmett entered the room around ten seconds later smiled in awe at Angela; it was the same look I would catch Edward giving me when he thought I wasn't looking.

I don't care what Rose is planning right now because these two are meant to be together.

**Short chapter I know **

**I'm updating two stories at once at the moment **

**Please review what do you think rose's plan will be?**

**Press the little button and review **

**I won't update till I get at least 5 reviews**


	30. Only to be

**A/N- I am so sorry I haven't reviewed in so long college really caught up with me, it's been difficult I know its no excuse. I'm a loser. But I will write at least 3 chapters now I promise. Please enjoy and review. Kisses.**

**[Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any of the characters]**

**30. **

**EPOV:**

If you look up lucky in a dictionary you will see a picture of me underneath it.

I looked towards my family with love and adoration in my eyes. I had a beautiful wife and child, loving parents and awesome siblings. Bella and I had our ups and downs but we came out of it fighting.

Speaking of fighting, there was no improvement with Rose and Em, Rose had tried and tried to draw back his attentions and failed every time. She tried buying lingerie and spreading herself across his bed only for Angela to walk in and throw her scrawny ass out. She tried using Emily as a bargaining chip only to get a tongue lashing off of Bella for using her child. She tried to make him jealous by sleeping with other men and yes you guessed it only to be told off by Esme for being promiscuous.

Come to think of it the last few days she seems to have backed off completely, she has a spring in her step and she has started smiling again and this is even when she isn't planning something.

Seems suspicious, I will have to look out for that, something isn't right.

"Hey sweetie what's got you all lost in thought" the love of my life asked. I would never get sick of hearing that voice everyday.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am, Oh and Rose's antics lately, have you noticed she seems happier lately?"

"I was thinking the same think I keep trying to get a read of her mind but she is just singing songs, maybe she is up to something" she wondered.

We just sat in comfortable silence thinking of all the bad things that could happen as a result of Rose's plans.

"Where is that beautiful son of mine?"

"Alice took everyone shopping except Angela and Em they decided to go hunting for a couple of days, It's amazing how much control Angela has" she smiled whilst idly playing with strands of my hair.

I smiled the crooked smile I knew she loved "So we are all alone, in the house, for hours, alone?" I smirked seductively.

She caught on.

"Yeah we could do anything, we could look for our own house, we could go shopping for Mason, we could even tidy our room!" she giggled.

"I think I have a better idea" I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder cave man style.

I knew she loved it when I went all dominant with her and I was so very happy to comply.

When we reached our room I threw her on the bed, earning a giggle from my beloved, and took no time in removing both of our clothes

until there we both were in all I glory,

_She was definitely glorious_

Facing each other her on the bed, I crawled over and spread her legs, wasting no time to thumb her clit roughly earning the moan I so desperately needed to hear, we hadn't had sex since Mason was born and this was just pure primal need, I worked her with my fingers until she found her release.

I crawled up to her so that we were face to face, I kissed her tenderly whilst placing my shaft at her entrance which made her open her eyes and look directly into my soul as I began to enter her, we both moaned as I was fully inside her.

I began to rock my hips developing a rhythm. I moved slowly at first but then my need grew and our pace increased rapidly until I was pounding her into oblivion.

"Edward!" she screamed as she hit her first second release, but I wasn't done yet, not by far.

"Love I'm going to make you come so many times you are going to forget your own name" I panted, she moaned, she loved it when I talked dirty to her.

"OH! God Edward please don't stop keep going baby, Harder!"

I did as she asked and even though I thought it wasn't possible I pounded harder and faster, no human could go at the pace we were going and thank whatever higher power there was up there that vampires didn't get tired because a human would probably be dead now.

After an hour of this I could feel my own release building, Bella as promised had come 5 more times already.

"Bella baby I'm going to come soon"

"Do it baby, come for me" and I did.

After that we just lay in bed, holding each other. And then….

"Hey everyone come meet my soul mate"

Rose's soul mate.

Well the peace ends then.

**What do you think?**

**Review please**

**Tell me what you think **

**It's nearly over so review whilst you can.**


	31. Goodbye beautiful final chapter

**A/N- sorry about the mix up of chapters last time, I am writing three stories at once and I'm stupid, so please read review and enjoy. This will be the last chapter I know I am sad too. But thank you for reading. **

** [Disclaimer- I don't own twilight]**

**Chapter 31:**

**BPOV:**

Weird would describe this situation I think.

When Rose told us to come meet her soul mate, I thought it would be another plan to get Emmett back, but no it was real, very real.

It was the last person I ever thought it would be

Paul lock, Jacobs wolf brother. Apparently he had never met Rose but when he did, he imprinted, perfect.

Not that I wasn't happy for Rose but what I didn't understand was why Jacobs imprint was broken when Angela became one of us, so why did Paul imprint on Rose.

Carlisle told me it is because Jake fell in love with human Angela but Paul fell for vampire Rose, I guess it kind of makes sense. Kind of.

Everyone seemed to be happy with the situation, well everyone except Jacob, he felt he had lost part of him, I didn't know what to do.

"Hello love, anything Wrong? You seem lost in thought." I turned to see the love of my life; I would never tire of him.

"Just thinking about the events of today, everything just seems to crazy." He just nodded and sat down beside me holding Mason on one arm whilst hugging me with the other.

I had a perfect life and I wouldn't change it for anything.

100 years later:

It was that time of year again.

We all got dressed into appropriate attire and piled into the cars.

Mason and Emily were now one hundred years old, but they looked eighteen, they were now together, it was a little weird at first but I could see the love in my son's eyes, it was the same way that his father looks at me or Emmett looks at Angela. I was truly happy my son had found someone he could love.

Jacob eventually got over Angela and moved on with a beautiful girl named Tara, he knew he would never imprint again as you only do that once so they could live together and be happy without fear of an imprint ripping them apart.

Alice and Jasper left to travel the world together they come back and visit every two months and each year in time for today.

I was pulled from my thoughts when we arrived at our destination.

**FORKS TOWN CEMETARY.**

We walked towards the familiar tombstones

Here lies Here lies  
Rosalie Lock Paul Lock  
"Forever beautiful" "Forever Badass"

They died within twenty four hours of each other, Rose asked me to change her human so she could live out her life with Paul, it killed me to do so but I knew she would be happy, they had two children, both became strong wolves and carried on the Lock name, their great grandchildren are still in the pack now.

We come to visit their graves on this day every year, their wedding day, a happy day and we wear the outfits we did for the wedding. It would be what Rose would have wanted.

After laying flowers and saying a few words we decided to go back to the house. I waited for everyone to go.

I pulled out my guitar pick from the night they came back into my life and placed it on Roses stone.

"You truly were a blessing Rose, rock on sweetie"

I got into the car and looked at my family, they meant so much to me and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

**Jesus freaks out in the street  
Handing tickets out for God  
Turning back she just laughs  
The boulevard is not that bad**

**Thank you so much for reading **

**I can't believe it's over **

**What did you think of the ending? **

**The lyrics at the end were Elton John Tiny Dancer **

**Amazing song.**

**Check out my other stories.**

**Xx Miss Kate xX**


End file.
